The Lady of the Sea
by kati58
Summary: COMPLETE! A love story of Lothiriel and Eomer, and the numerous frustrations and interruptions of their courtship. Thanks for all the kind reviews! My readers ROCK!
1. Prologue

Author's Note: This is my first attempt at fanfiction, so please be kind and bear with me! Oh, and as always, please review! Also, as an additional note, I'm not all that knowledgeable in a lot of things concerning the Lord of the Rings trilogy, so if I make mistakes, please let me know! Thanks!  
  
I have written a lot of this story already, so updates should occur frequently. However, I'm withholding each piece, just for kicks (hehehe, yeah, I'm evil). Oh, and I'll be away on vacation this week, so I don't know whether or not I will be able to update then. I'll be taking my laptop, but internet connections at my place of stay are uncertain at this moment, so sorry in advance for any delays.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Lord of the Rings, etc, etc.  
  
Prologue  
  
Lothiriel of Dol Amroth sat serenely staring out into the sea. It had been weeks, nay, months since her father and elder brothers rode off to serve their country during these dark and treacherous times. At the time, she had protested greatly, proclaiming that if she was not allowed to go and fight for her country, she would fling herself into the sea from disgrace and grief. That is, until her cousin Faramir gently took her arm and led her outside for a walk.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
"Lothiriel," Faramir began, but was duly interrupted by the frustrated princess.  
  
"Faramir, this is ridiculous! First, I lost mother, and now am I to lose the only kin I have left on this earth? Am I to sit here and wait in idleness until a rider, sent by your father, races to Dol Amroth to bear the news that will be my undoing? And you are to leave as well! Is it not bad enough that I lost Boromir to this stupid war! Am I to lose you as well? You, who has understood me above all others and stood by me even when my brothers and father did not?" she yelled in frustration, tears threatening to fall on her face.  
  
"Lothiriel," Faramir whispered softly. "It is to be this way. My father calls on his family to bring glory to our people. To Gondor. Your father, brothers, and I do not cherish leaving you here. In fact, we cannot bear to part with you. However, we have a duty to uphold, and I would not risk losing you, too. You are more my sister than Boromir ever was brother to me, and I could not survive the thought of thinking you in harm's way. Make this sacrifice for Gondor. For your father and brothers. If not for them, do it for me, the brother who loves and understands you best." Lothiriel simply looked up at her cousin and sobbed, her heart broken. Faramir stood there, supporting her until she was ready to forfeit her tears.  
  
"I am finished," she said quietly. "Forgive me of my outburst. It was selfishly and foolishly done."  
  
"There is nothing to forgive, Lothiriel, and it is best that you have gotten that over and done with. You would not have your brothers tease you for being such a crybaby, would you?" he teased in his playful tone.  
  
"No, it would not do me well if their last thoughts of me were ill," she said with quiet resolve, as she bravely took his arm and walked back to the house, determined not to cry at the sight of all she held dear racing away towards Minas Tirith to their certain deaths.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
A rider sped toward the house at great speed, bearing a flag of Gondor. Lothiriel caught sight of him just as he emerged from the forest bordering the palace and skidded to the front door at an abrupt stop. "What news do you bear?" she asked anxiously as she flung open the heavy doors to her home.  
  
"I bear a letter from Mithrandir, the White Wizard," he said, as she handed her the missive.  
  
"I thank you kindly for your troubles. Please, take your rest from your strenuous journey, for I have seen that you have ridden hard through the night to bring me this news." With that, Lothiriel asked a servant to lead the exhausted messenger from Minas Tirith to a guest room, and saw to it that an extra place setting was to be added at the evening meal. Then, with great excitement and trepidation, she ran from the palace by the sea toward the beach and sat down on her favorite rock to read the latest news from Gondor's capital.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
My Dear Lady Lothiriel, Princess of Dol Amroth,  
  
The following is a missive from your cousin, Faramir, son of Denethor the late Steward of Gondor. Injured in a brave defense of Osgiliath and Minas Tirith, he lies in bed still with no proper use of his arm. Therefore, at his request, it is my hand that pens his words.  
  
Dearest Lothiriel,  
  
Worry not at my condition, for I am quickly on the mend. What Gandalf says is true-I was injured in battle. However, 'twas only a minor skirmish and I sit here in the Houses of Healing, weary of keeping to my bed!  
  
The race of men, it seems, is not doomed to fail. When I see your face again, I shall tell you in person of the great and perilous journey and those involved. I only write to bring you news of the state of your country, and more importantly, your family.  
  
Gondor, aided by the Riders of Rohan, helped destroy the forces of evil marching upon our city. Rohan, whom we all thought had forsaken our friendship as much as we had forsaken theirs, rode to our rescue at much great cost. King Theoden of Rohan lies in rest, at the hands of the Witch- King, slain by his brave and beautiful niece Eowyn, who followed her uncle into battle disguised as a Rider. I know what you shall think of at this piece of news, but I would have you know that it has made my heart much lighter to know that my favorite little cousin is safely tucked away in her home and did not follow us into war.  
  
Your father was injured in battle, also, but fares well. Your brothers fare well also. Elphir, Amrothos, and Echirion join your father in council with the soon-to-be-crowned King Elessar, Isildor's heir.  
  
And now I come to ask you a request. As you are now aware of the end of this miserable war, you will, no doubt, hop on the next available horse and ride hard to the gates of Minas Tirith. I must beg you to stay where you are. However, I am sure that you are as much weary keeping to the house as I am keeping to my miserable bed! Therefore, I am a man willing to compromise, so long as word of this letter never reaches your father's ear- I am sure he will end my life if it is ever made known that I willingly gave his only daughter permission to leave the safety of Dol Amroth and venture to the dangers of Minas Tirith.  
  
If you choose to join us, you are to take the whole of the small army your father left for your protection, save twenty men to guard the palace. When you leave, you are to pack lightly. Take nothing you cannot carry with you on your horse, for you have several belongings here at your father's quarters in Minas Tirith which I am sure will be most serviceable to your needs. You are to leave early in the morning, when the sun is not yet up, and ride hard for the gates of Minas Tirith. If you follow my instruction, you shall be here before the sun sinks back behind the mountains. You are not to leave Dol Amroth until the messenger I sent you is recovered enough to make the journey. Therefore, I expect you exactly one week from the arrival of my letter. I have already quietly informed the guards at the city gates. They shall let you in with little trouble. And Lothiriel, although immediate danger has passed, be on your guard always, and take your sword!  
  
I shall see you in a week's time, and until then, I wait for your arrival. May you have a swift and safe journey through Gondor.  
  
Your cousin, who sends you all the love in the world, Faramir  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Lothiriel folded the letter closed carefully, and clutched it to her as she ran toward the house.  
  
"Alert the men. We ride to Minas Tirith in one week's time," she said, as she swiftly ran to the library to set the house to order before her departure.  
  
(-) (-) (-) (-) 0 (-) (-) (-) (-)  
  
Okay, so that last attempt at scene breaking didn't work. Here's an edited version, yet again. Let's hope the scene breaks show up this time! =) 


	2. The White City

Author's Note: Okay, so my attempt at putting in scene separators didn't work. I don't know why on earth it didn't! I tried something new, hopefully it uploaded! (Crossing fingers)  
  
Thanks for the lovely reviews !  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing related to Lord of the Rings. Bugger.  
  
The White City  
  
King Eomer of Rohan watched a skilled rider, followed by several soldiers, skillfully race up the circles of Minas Tirith.  
  
"A little late for the battle, don't you think?" he teased, as his sister Eowyn stood by his side with no comment. The lead rider continued to climb, faster and faster until Eomer saw a horse gallop at full speed towards the courtyard of the king. Without waiting for the horse to stop, the rider skillfully jumped from its back and straightened up. Only then, did king and sister realize the rider was a woman.  
  
"Judging by the speed of your arrival, I am to assume you either bear a message of great import or you are in great hurry to see someone. Please, allow me to be of service," Eomer said with a bow, as the hooded figure walked up to the spot where he and Eowyn stood.  
  
"I thank you from the deepest depths of my heart. I am Lothiriel, Princess of Dol Amroth. I travel from the land of the sea in search of my father, Prince Imrahil, my brothers, Elphir, Amrothos, and Erchirion, and my beloved cousin, Faramir, son of Denethor and Steward of Gondor," Lothiriel said in the manner of royal Gondorian address, as she pushed back her hood and curtsied.  
  
"I am Eomer, King of Rohan. This is my sister, Eowyn. We shall both be pleased to be of any assistance to you. Your father and brothers sit this hour in council and will surely be there this late hour attending to matters of state. Your cousin, however, lies in the Houses of Healing this day and there I shall lead you, if commanded," he bowed deeply as Eowyn curtsied. As he looked up, he was struck by the beauty of the woman before him, and his heart stopped for seconds, before he regained himself in time to hear her address her thanks. He offered her his arm, as brother and sister led Lothiriel toward the building in which her cousin lay.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
"Faramir!" Lothiriel shouted, forgetting all of her former formality befitting of her station. She ran at great speed to the man who stood before her, arms wide open. "What are you doing here? Did you not write to say you were released?"  
  
"Lothiriel! I see you have lost none of your courageousness, nor your inability to follow the express wishes of your family. So here you stand, untouched, and I am truly glad to see you, cousin. I am here on account of the ever-growing pounding in my head, caused by the massive amounts of matters of state that have been swimming around in it for the past days. 'Tis a small matter," Faramir glanced over her shoulder and noticed none other than the King of the Riddermark and his fair sister standing at his side.  
  
"Your majesty," he said, bowing deeply. He turned to Eowyn and smiled. "Eowyn," he whispered, as he took her hand and kissed it gently. Eomer coughed and turned to the side, as Lothiriel looked on, amused.  
  
"Aaah, Lothiriel, I see you have run into Eomer King and his beautiful sister Eowyn," he smiled, as he stared still into Eowyn's bright face.  
  
"Yes, cousin, I was fortunate enough to make their acquaintance as I rode into the city. His majesty and his sister were kind enough to humour Gondor's silliest princess in her hunt to find her most beloved kin," she said with a smile. "And it seems, dear cousin, that you and I have much talking to do. For if I see and assume correctly, I am to have another cousin to love as dearly as I love you, is this not true?" she said in her playful manner, as she motioned toward Eowyn and the cloak that hung around her shoulders. "If I am not mistaken, Faramir, then what you told me in secret at age fourteen holds true today. Your bride-to-be wears the most precious heirloom of the late Lady Fuindilas." Faramir had the good grace to blush at her speech, as Eomer coughed away the makings of a laugh behind his large hand.  
  
"You assume correctly, cousin. I suppose a re-introduction is in order. May I present to you, Eowyn of Rohan, soon to be Eowyn of Gondor," he smiled as he took her hand in his.  
  
"And I am delighted that Faramir has finally found one deserving of his love, for I am positive that I shall find you no less than the perfect woman for my dearest cousin," she said, as she embraced Eowyn. "Now, Faramir, although you know I would love to stay up all night in our roguish manner and talk the dark away, I am tired from a long and grueling journey, and I shall need my rest for the coronation festivities that follow tomorrow." She turned to leave, when a deep voice stopped her.  
  
"Allow me to escort the Lady Lothiriel to her readied chambers in the palace, that is, if she and her cousin permit it," he said, staring warmly into her face and soaking up the sight of her beauty.  
  
"Aaah, you need not seek my cousin's counsel on such matters, for I doubt he heard most of your request," she said, as she giggled at the sight of her cousin and Eowyn walking arm-in-arm, headed towards the gardens. "I should be honoured at your company, your majesty. Please, however, allow me to apologize for my pert manner of late. My cousin, as you see, always brings out the best in me," she said with a curtsy before taking his proffered arm.  
  
"No apology needed, princess, though if you insist upon laying it down, I shall gladly accept. Let us dispense of formality. You and I are to be family soon, are we not? You may call me Eomer," he said.  
  
"Only if you call me Lothiriel," she answered with a smile, as they walked toward the palaces of Minas Tirith. 


	3. Return to the White City

Author's Note: I'm in California right now, but I thought I'd take some time to update. Can I just mention that I feel like I'm in the middle of heaven? The view from my uncle's balcony in Beverly Hills is A-W-E-S-O-M-E! Okay, yeah...anyways, hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own a gosh darn thing related to Lord of the Rings.  
  
Return to the White City  
  
One year had passed since the coronation of Elessar, King of Gondor, and the marriage of Faramir, Prince of Ithilien, and Eowyn of Rohan.  
  
Eomer's thoughts often drifted to a beautiful princess of Dol Amroth during the course of the past year. How her eyes seemed beacons of deep blue, how her smile could light up a room, how her laugh was a melody so sweet it almost pained one to hear. His advisors pushed him for marriage. "Rohan needs an heir! Follow in your sister's stead; settle down, and get married!" they grumbled at the end of each council meeting. His advisors planned dances, parties, and feasts in which they invited all the eligible maidens of Rohan. None caught his interest or his eye, and his thoughts turned more and more to the beauty that sat in the palace by the sea.  
  
Eomer's spirits sailed, as he entered the white city once more to celebrate the one-year-anniversary of Elessar's reign. He glanced around him and laughed at the shocked faces of the nobles. Alas! One day early, and the grand celebrations prepared for his arrival would not come to pass, much to his relief.  
  
The sight that greeted him as he dismounted his horse took his breath away.  
  
There, as loving as ever, were the two cousins, sparring sword for sword in the courtyard. He watched, amused, as a fair woman with dark hair executed blow for blow, swiftly and with skill that would have been admirable in the greatest of warriors.  
  
"I admit defeat!" Faramir said, as Lothiriel knocked his sword out of his hands, sending it directly to Eomer's feet.  
  
"Faramir, Prince of Ithilien and Steward of Gondor-able to defend his country from evil, but not able to shield himself from his fair cousin?" he asked with a smirk, as he handed a speechless Faramir his sword.  
  
"Eomer King! What brings you to Gondor a day early?" he asked.  
  
"Brother, I should think that after a year of allowing you to hold my sister captive in Gondor as your most beloved wife, you should have learned to drop the formality more quickly," he teased. He turned to the Princess of Dol Amroth, and the breath left his body as his mouth dropped open. There stood before him a more beautiful woman than he could have ever imagined. Lothiriel had been beautiful last year, but the past year had rendered her breathtaking.  
  
"Aaah, I see you do not forget my fair cousin Lothiriel," he smirked as he watched the King recover from his initial shock.  
  
"Your Highness, I...forgive my rudeness in not acknowledging you before," he stammered.  
  
"There is nothing to forgive. However, if I do recall correctly, I do believe all formality that lies between us was to be dropped?" she said with a warm smile and a playful look in her eyes.  
  
"Yes, of course," he whispered, before he took up her hand and kissed it gently. He held onto her hand a little longer until he realized his doing, and quickly let go.  
  
"Ahem. If you two shall excuse me, I must return home to see to my wife. I am sure she will not appreciate that I was out here sparring with you, when she is at home in a most uncomfortable position," he said with a twinkle in his eye. "I would not wish to upset a Shieldmaiden of Rohan, especially not one related to you, Eomer," he said with a humble bow.  
  
"Of course! Send Eowyn all my love, and tell her I shall be by tomorrow to visit!" Lothiriel said warmly, lighting up all her features. "Oh, and as always, thank you for humoring me cousin. I know how little time you have for such frivolous pursuits as sword-fighting with a girl, these days."  
  
"It was my pleasure," he said. "Good day, Eomer, Lothiriel," he said, as he kissed the top of her head. "I shall see you on the morrow," as he left their presence.  
  
Lothiriel turned to watched her cousin's retreating form, then turned around to face the King of Rohan.  
  
"Well," she said with a twinkle in her eye that stole the breath from her companion, "although none were expecting you until tomorrow, I am positive King Elessar shall think it a slight on your part if you were not to rush into his court and make your royal introductions. And I suppose he plans on keeping you in council late until the night," she said, as he watched his face fall at the thought of sitting in chambers with the king all day. "Shall I find you a skilled servant of Gondor to tend to your horse, my lord?"  
  
"Nay, though I thank you for your kind offer, princess. I always tend to my own horse," he said, as he rubbed his horse's neck.  
  
"Then I shall walk with you to the stables. I am about to go out on my afternoon ride across the Pelennor," she said, as she took his offered arm.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
When the pair reached the stables, Eomer walked his horse to his usual stall. To his surprise, Lothiriel walked up to a beautiful and spirited black gelding and started to tack her horse on her own.  
  
"Do you not wish me to fetch a servant to help you?" he asked gently, as he began grooming his horse.  
  
"Nay. As yourself, I do not trust none but my own hand to tend to my horse," she said with a dreamy smile as she petted her steed's neck. Eomer watched as she fed her horse a small carrot and smiled at the woman in front of him.  
  
"Will you not allow me to help you?" he asked, reaching for her saddle.  
  
"I thank you," she said, stepping back and allowing him to saddle her horse. After he was finished, he followed her outside as she led her horse out of the stables. He offered her his hand, and she took it, swinging on to her horse. She shocked her kingly companion by riding astride. "I hope to see you at the evening meal," she said, raising her eyes in question.  
  
"Of course," Eomer murmured, taken aback by the beautiful woman before him. "I should not miss it for the world." With that, Lothiriel expertly turned her horse, and raced out of the city.  
  
Eomer turned and entered the palace in search of the King of Gondor. After formal royal introductions were made, and light scolding was issued for his early arrival, King Elessar surprised Eomer by releasing him for the rest of the day.  
  
"I doubt you wish to sit in council so short after your arrival, and I am sure that you did not come to Gondor one day early to seek my chambers of state," he said, laughing at his shocked expression. "Go outside. Enjoy yourself. For tomorrow, we shall have much to discuss," and with that, he bowed and walked out of the hall.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Eomer stood at the walls of the uppermost circle, looking out into Pelennor Fields. With his highly trained eye, he caught sight of the Princess of Dol Amroth skillfully galloping through the tall grassy plains. He sighed, as he leaned against the wall, continuing to soak in the sight of the princess on a horse.  
  
"Aaaah. I see she captivates you as well," a voice said, with a hint of playfulness, and Eomer turned to face the intruder.  
  
"My Lord Prince!" Eomer exclaimed, with a bow.  
  
"Nonsense, Eomer. We have done enough fighting side-by-side to be always known to each other by our names. Please, call me Imrahil, as I request every time we meet," he said, smiling at the younger king.  
  
"As you wish, my lo...Imrahil," he finished.  
  
"Is not my daughter very beautiful? She looks just as her mother did long ago" he asked, as the two turned their attention back to the princess, now on her way up the city.  
  
"Yes," Eomer murmured quietly, watching the princess's skillful ascent.  
  
"You know I love you as a son, and would like to see you happy," Imrahil began. "Perhaps you would not dislike spending more time with my daughter during your three-month stay here in Gondor?" he asked.  
  
Eomer turned to the older man and smiled, realizing that the Prince of Dol Amroth had subtly given him permission to court his only daughter. 


	4. As Boring As an Ent

Author's Note: Sorry for the re-postings of all chapters. I'm trying to get those scene separations to work still, and I think I might've managed it this time! So, to compensate for the large number of revisions and what- not, a new post!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a bloody thing related to Lord of the Rings, etc.  
  
As Boring as an Ent  
  
Lothiriel rose early in the morning, and glanced out of her window. Below she could see the royal gardens, uninhabited and calling her name. She swiftly dressed and quietly flew out of the palace to enjoy the quiet and solitude the morning had to offer.  
  
As Lothiriel turned about the gardens, her thoughts wandered toward Eomer. Last night, he had been as sweet to her as ever before, as he publicly offered her his arm and accompanied her to her chambers.  
  
Does this mean we are courting? Has he spoken to father? she asked herself, confused by his manner of late. Gone was the rough, tough warrior she had heard of and seen the previous year. Here to stay was the chivalrous King of Rohan, ready to bend to her will at the drop of a pin. It both amused and frightened her.  
  
She took one more turn in the gardens, then strode into the palace, searching out an early morning meal.  
  
After having filled her stomach adequately, Lothiriel quietly but swiftly walked down to the stables. She readied her horse, leapt upon it, and rode the short ride to Ithilien.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Eomer strode down to the great hall that morning to breakfast with a lighter step. On the landing, he was greeted with the sight of his brother- in-law.  
  
"Aaah. So I see the King of Rohan has a bounce in his step and a song in his heart. This will not be, perhaps, due to his infatuation with a certain princess of late?" he teased, as he watched his companion go red.  
  
"Nothing of the sort! I am simply glad to be rid of my simpering councilmen for a quarter of the year! And, I am looking forward to a good, hot meal," he said, a bit too defensively.  
  
The pair of nobles talked of Eowyn and her present condition until they reached the breakfast-hall. Faramir led his cousin to the table where King Elessar and Queen Arwen were breakfasting on a hot meal.  
  
"Your majesties, good morning," he said with a bow, as he took a seat. Eomer repeated the same greeting and sat down, as the royal couple reciprocated his greeting. After he was free to dig into his meal, he glanced around, noticing Lothiriel's absence. He was pondering whether or not inquiring after her would stir up a bit of trouble, when Faramir, noticing his discontent, spoke up.  
  
"My cousin breakfasted early today and left for Ithilien. Indeed, she rides so swiftly and skillfully that she must already be there!" he said, with a smile and a wink at Eomer. "Lothiriel and Eowyn are the best of friends, and if I may be so bold, joined together in company with Queen Arwen, they are always up to no good!" he said, with flourish. King Elessar laughed outright at this, while Queen Arwen merely smiled and nodded her assent.  
  
"Good morning, my lords!" a young, vibrant voice called out, as he and his companions bowed before the table before taking their seats.  
  
"Amrothos! Erchirion! Elphir! It has been some time since I have seen you! The three of you are always so busy causing trouble! Especially you two," Faramir gave an especially pointed look at the two younger siblings.  
  
"Glad to see you too, cousin dearest!" Echirion jested as he slapped his cousin hard upon his back. Faramir merely grumbled and started conversation with King Elessar. Echirion turned his prankster mood toward Eomer.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
"Lothiriel!" Eowyn exclaimed as she hobbled down the steps of her home to embrace her husband's cousin. "You are early!"  
  
"Yes, I could not wait to be in your company again," Lothiriel giggled as she accompanied her friend into the house. "Besides, now that your brother recently arrived in Minas Tirith, I shall have no time for fun and games with Faramir or my brothers, as they are all to sit in council today," she mused.  
  
"My brother is in Gondor? I thought he was to arrive today!" Eowyn exclaimed, a little perturbed that her brother did not come to greet her yet. "Of course, not that I blame him—after a year of being Eomer King of the Riddermark, I doubt he enjoys the public scrutiny."  
  
"Aye, I am sure he enjoys his privacy and normalcy as much as you or I, Eowyn dearest," Lothiriel said, as she helped Eowyn sit down.  
  
"I suppose..." Eowyn mused, "but it still does not exempt him from my wrath at overlooking his most beloved sister!"  
  
"Now, now Eowyn darling. Your present condition excuses you in many things, but in matters of the word, it exempts you from naught."  
  
"If I were not weighed down with child, I would punish you for that statement," Eowyn groans as she tries to get up from her seat unsuccessfully.  
  
"I don't know how Faramir does it," Lothiriel smirked as she went about making the disgruntled lady as comfortable as she could.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Eomer sat in the Council of Gondor, finding the proceedings more boring than ents on a sunny day, as the lords of Gondor discussed border raids from unfriendly neighbours. His thoughts often tarried to the beautiful and stunning Princess of Dol Amroth, and he could not wait to get out his current state of boredom and search out the fair lady. He glanced around him at his fellow companions. Prince Imrahil, faithful as ever, sat quietly listening to council and offering genuine and useful feedback and suggestions. Faramir, ever the statesman, facilitated the council meeting well, if not for want of more liveliness. The young princes from Dol Amroth sat as still as possible, often discreetly hitting each other when something caught their fancy, or furiously scribbling in their notebooks (Eomer later discovered that these were merely comedy sketches of Faramir in different styles of feminine eveningwear).  
  
Some kind soul, most likely Faramir, noticed Eomer's lack of interest in the proceedings and called for the council to reconvene the following morning.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
"Eomer!" Faramir called for his brother-in-law to slow down, as King Elessar himself chuckled at the young king's haste to be outdoors and far away from matters of Gondorian state. "I noticed your restlessness during our council meeting," Faramir began.  
  
"Like a little boy during history lessons!" smirked Elphir as his two brothers trailed close behind him. They turned to Faramir, "Where bodes our sister, for she promised Erchirion a sparring match...as if being beat by your younger sister once wasn't enough," he added.  
  
"As I was about to say before I was so rudely interrupted," Faramir clears his throat, "my cousin is visiting my dear Eowyn at Emyn Arnen. She was under the impression that these proceedings would take the entire day, and so rode on to Ithilien. I am to believe she is still there. So, as I am headed home myself, would anyone like to join me?" he looked expectantly at the group.  
  
"I will!" Eomer said with haste that drew looks from the three brothers. "I mean...I have not yet said my greetings to Eowyn, and I am surprised by now that she has not come to beat me over the head," he said, covering for himself.  
  
"If the King of Rohan travels hither, we shall follow," Amrothos said, a frown forming on his face at Eomer's haste to travel to Ithilien. He turned to his brother as Elphir whispered to the trio, "Something tells me Eomer King does not ride to Emyn Arnen to see his sister."  
  
"Wonderful! And you are all invited to stay the night!" Faramir said, as the group agreed to meet at the stables. 


	5. Dinner and a Show?

Author's Note: Vacation is lovely. So here's to celebrating my short return to the good ole' US of A!  
  
And of course, thanks for all the kind reviews! I'm glad you like it so far!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Dinner and a Show?  
  
"Eowyn darling! I have brought you some visitors! Cousin Lothiriel?" Faramir called into the house. Not sensing either presence, he turned to the group. "Leave your things here. The servants will attend to them. I suppose they are out in the garden," Faramir said, as his guests dropped their things near the door and ventured back outside again.  
  
Eomer heard strains of Rohirric coming from the garden, but he did not recognize his sister's voice. He shrugged, thinking it to be one of Eowyn's maids. He stopped and stared, his mouth wide open, at his shocking discovery that the voice was not a maid, but indeed, Lothiriel.  
  
Eomer's look of admiration did not go past the brothers, who, already having suspicions that the royal from Rohan was falling for their sister, kept close watch on him.  
  
"Faramir! You are home early!" Eowyn's exclamation turned both ladies' attention toward the Steward of Gondor, who was indeed, early.  
  
"Council recessed early today, so I rode quickly to my beautiful home, and more importantly, to my beautiful wife," he said, as he leaned down to kiss her.  
  
"Eeeew!" Elphir and Echirion exclaimed at the same time, in an intentionally immature tone of voice. Faramir merely shot them a look, as Lothiriel raced past them to greet her brothers.  
  
"Amrothos! Elphir! Echirion!" she said, as she leapt gracefully into Elphir's arms. She kissed him on the cheek and he twirled her around, then set her down to allow her to greet her other brothers properly. "I have not seen you in such a long time! What mischief have you caused in my absence?" she asked, with a bright smile on her face. They began to tell her of their pranks of late, as she laughed a golden melody into the fresh wind.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Eomer could not help but feel a little jealous as he was overlooked, not only by the Princess of Dol Amroth, but the Princess of Ithilien as well. He watched as Lothirien's brother spun her around, smiling at her laughter. I wish it were me she was greeting. he thought, then froze. Where did that come from? he wondered.  
  
"Eomer!" Eowyn finally called his name. He walked over with a big smile, and leaned down to kiss her cheek, only to receive a resounding smack on his head. "You rat! A little bird told me that you arrived in Gondor yesterday, and did not stop in Ithilien to greet your sister first, as promised," she pouted, with a bit of a glare on her face.  
  
"Uh oh! Somebody's in trouble!" Elphir smirked, as Eomer glared at the young prince.  
  
Faramir smiled. "At least it's not me, this time! Thank the Valar!" he exclaimed, jokingly. The group laughed at that, and Eowyn embraced her brother.  
  
"Let's go inside and freshen up for dinner, shall we? I'm starving!" Erchirion exclaimed, and all headed indoors.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
The men waited patiently at the foot of the stairs for the women to come down.  
  
"What in all things sacred is taking them so long?" Elphir whined. "I'm so hungry, I could eat an Oliphant!"  
  
"I'm sure that..." Eomer started, but stopped as the women came into view at the top of the marble staircase. Eowyn, despite her delicate condition, looked beautiful as always. Lothiriel however, in a light gown of silver- blue, looked absolutely ravishing. Faramir stepped forward to escort his wife to dinner. Eomer started to step forward to escort the lovely lady to dinner, when her brothers interfered.  
  
"Good evening, brothers," she said lovingly as Elphir and Echirion took either side of her. She turned to Eomer. "Good evening, Eomer. I hope we did not keep you waiting long?" she said, with a smile.  
  
"Not too long, my lady. And the result was well worth the delay. You look beautiful," he said, as he bowed.  
  
"Eomer, how many times shall I have to ask you to call me Lothiriel?" she teased.  
  
"Dinner time!" Elphir announced, as he led himself to food and away from Eomer, before the flustered monarch had time to respond.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
The Princes of Dol Amroth were skilled in attending to the needs of their sister, and especially her protection from all things evil—most of all, suitors and admirers. With patience and prank after prank, they had sent every last eligible lord of Gondor, come with intentions to court the most beautiful lady in the land, crying back to their estates.  
  
Much to Eomer's frustration, they booted him out of her circle. Elphir and Erchirion flanked either side of her at dinner, and Amrothos sat directly across, leaving Eomer no choice but to sit next to him.  
  
"So..." Eomer started a dinner conversation, "how came it to pass that the Princess of the Sea learnt to speak the language of the horsemen?"  
  
"Aaaah," Elphir said, answering for her. "Our little intellect knows several languages. Fluently." He stared Eomer down. "She was schooled by Mithrandir and Faramir, if that says anything," he said, rolling his eyes at his cousin.  
  
"It is true, I enjoy learning languages," she admitted. "But I also enjoy a great many other things! Riding, reading, archery, and of course, sparring with my brothers and cousin," she looked mischievously at her kin.  
  
"Aaah, yes. That. Well, I'd say, it was much more fun when she was half our size. Now that she is all grown up, we can't seem to win against her," Erchirion pouted.  
  
"But lucky for us, we know how to embarrass her! And Faramir! Now, if that is not a stroke of luck, I know not what is, for getting both of them blushing to the color of the roses in springtime, simultaneously, is priceless," Elphir smirked.  
  
Eowyn caught in on the fun. "Aaah. I do believe I am feeling poorly tonight. Perhaps a song would cheer me up! A duet! Faramir, Lothiriel, delight us all?" she asked, smirking.  
  
"Eowyn! It is not fair of you! I...aaagggh! You will be lucky if I don't kill all three of you for telling her!" Lothiriel rebuked her brothers.  
  
"Why? Do you not enjoy singing?" Eomer asked.  
  
"Aaaah, no. That's not really it. They love singing. Too much, that is. But 'tis a pastime only between the two of them, I'm afraid. They were lucky enough to inherit the musical talents of the family, and they are absolutely splendid. Unlucky for them, once we found out, they were made to duet at every court function since that time," Amrothos laughed as Faramir glared at him and Lothiriel threw her bread at his head.  
  
"Perhaps you should grace us with a song after dinner?" Eomer asked, as he looked straight at Lothiriel. Lothiriel could not refuse such a request, and nodded.  
  
She turned to her brothers. "I hate you," she said, as she turned her head high and feigned anger at her playful siblings.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
The group sat in a large sitting room after supper with cups of tea.  
  
"Will you sing for us?" Eomer asked, persistent in his desire to hear the duo.  
  
"Of course," she smiled at Eomer, then stood to sit next to Faramir. "What shall we sing?" she asked, more out of courtesy.  
  
"Do you know any songs in elvish?" Eomer asked. They both nodded. "Rohirric?" he asked, and was surprised when they nodded again.  
  
"Sing a song in elvish," Eowyn commanded the pair.  
  
"As my lady wishes," Faramir said, with a respectful bow to his wife. He looked at Lothiriel, and they started to sing a hauntingly beautiful tune in the ancient language.  
  
Eomer sat back and stared, a little smile on his lips as he watched Lothiriel and soaked in the magic of the song, and especially, her beautiful voice. He was sorely disappointed when they stopped.  
  
"That was beautiful," he murmured. "Will you not grace us with another?" he begged. Faramir and Lothiriel blushed.  
  
"No more songs for tonight, if you please," Lothiriel begged. She turned to the group. "I am a little restless. I think I may take a turn in your beautiful gardens before going to bed," she said, as she rose to go outdoors.  
  
Eomer saw his chance. Before any of her over-protective siblings could respond, he jumped up. "May I have the honour of escorting you?" he asked, as he held out his hand to her.  
  
"I shall thoroughly enjoy your company," Lothiriel smiles at him, as her brothers move to protest. The look she sends them is enough to send them sailing back into their seats. Their aim, after all, was not to alienate their sister, but her admirer.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 


	6. A Late Night Stroll

Author's Note: Another short snippet of a chapter! I should update soon within a day or two.  
  
Disclaimer: The usual stuff-I don't own a thing. Bugger.  
  
A Late Night Stroll  
  
Eomer, despite being the rough and tough warrior that he was, was nervous. As he escorted Lady Lothiriel out of the room, the three princes glared at him and Faramir winked, a smirk on his face.  
  
Lothiriel led them to the garden, where she began a leisurely pace. Eomer, quite uncomfortable with the silence, began to speak.  
  
"I enjoyed your singing," Eomer began, unsure of what to speak of. "You possess one of the most beautiful voices I have ever had the pleasure of hearing," he smiled down at her.  
  
"Thank you. And do you sing yourself?"  
  
Eomer merely laughed. "No, I should not want to cause anyone a most terrible headache at the horrible sound of my voice."  
  
"I am sure you cannot be that bad," Lothiriel laughed.  
  
"I speak none but the truth," Eomer said, as he sighed and led her to the garden wall. Silence ensued once again, until it was broken by conversation, this time started by Lothiriel.  
  
"How fares Rohan, Eomer King?" she asked, with a smile.  
  
"The country does well, my lady. I am glad to be away for a time. I was beginning to grow weary of my councilors."  
  
"Aaah, but secretly you enjoy their incessant cries for your attention. And if you do not, you soon shall, for I am sure that the councils of Gondor hold no more joy for you?" she asked, with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Aye. I would rather be outdoors, riding," he stated, honestly.  
  
"As would I. The day after next, I am to return to Minas Tirith. Perhaps, as the council will be in recess for the rest of the week, you would like to join me in my ride across the Pelennor?"  
  
Eomer starts at this. She was inviting him to go riding? He would not be one to turn her down.  
  
"I would be honoured to join you," he said. Feeling a bit bolder, he looked down and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "You look beautiful tonight. More beautiful than any woman I have ever laid eyes upon," he whispered.  
  
Lothiriel shivered at his gentle touch. She could not believe it! Here, in the garden, whispering sweet nothings in her ear, was the handsome King of Rohan himself.  
  
"Surely not the most beautiful," she teased, not knowing how else to respond.  
  
"Aye. The most beautiful. Even more beautiful than the elven Queen of Gondor, or the Lady of Lothlorien," he said, as he allowed his hand to cup her cheek. She leaned her face into his touch, as she shivered.  
  
"I fear you are getting cold," he stated, concerned.  
  
"No, no...I am fine." Eomer, however, had already taken off his heavy green velvet cloak and draped it around her shoulders. "Thank you," she whispered. He took her hand and bestowed a gentle and intimate kiss upon it.  
  
"You are most welcome, Lothiriel." He leaned down closer to her face, staring at her lips, when a voice interrupted them.  
  
"It is getting both late and cold, Lothiriel. I think it best you come inside," Amrothos said with a stern tone of voice. He glared at Eomer, as he held out his arm for his sister. Lothiriel took off Eomer's cloak and handed it back to him.  
  
"Thank you, Eomer. I enjoyed our walk, and I shall see you tomorrow morning," she said, as she smiled shyly at him.  
  
"Of course. Goodnight, princess," he took her hand and kissed it gently once more, before the princess was dragged into the house by her protective sibling. Eomer sat down on the porch and sighed, thinking about the night's events. Does she have as much interest in me as I do in her? What is wrong with me? Why do I feel so nervous all the time? he sat, letting his thoughts turn around in his head, when his brother-in-law joined him on the front steps.  
  
"Oh dear, you really do have it bad," he teased, as he patted the younger man on the back.  
  
"I have no idea of what you speak."  
  
"Oh, you know Eomer. You look like a lovesick puppy!" he laughed, and ducked as Eomer's fist headed toward the direction of his head. "Easy there, brother! I plot not to separate you from my beloved cousin as her brothers do," he laughed. Eomer sighed.  
  
"I have never felt this way before. I am completely captivated by her! I am so nervous every time she is around, yet when her attention strays to others, I feel a lonely tugging in my heart. What am I to do?" he asks.  
  
"First, let me begin by stating my observations in full. Yes, it is quite obvious to all that you admire the Princess of Dol Amroth. Even Lothiriel is not stupid or blind enough not to see it. But know this—the thing that concerns her brothers the most is that she reciprocates your admiration. They would not be following you everywhere if they knew you had no chance, for Lothiriel has driven away her fair share of suitors."  
  
"Really?" Eomer asked in a hopeful voice. Faramir merely laughed. "Go to bed. The hour is late, and we must rise early if we are to take council with the king." Eomer groaned. "Yes, yes. 'Twill be another day of border raids and peace treaties. But, if you are good, I promise to help you in your quest to win Lothiriel's heart," he winked. "Only know this. I may look gentle, but all in Gondor acknowledge that I am its most skilled fighter. My years serving as captain of the Rangers of Ithilien have done me well, and I would gladly cut open your throat, with no regard to Eowyn's feelings, should you do my cousin any harm," he warned.  
  
Eomer merely gulped and nodded, as the two headed to the house. 


	7. Tell Her That You Love Her

Author's Note: Thanks for all the great reviews! I really appreciate it! Hugs to all of you! Here's another chapter! Enjoy!  
  
Diclaimer: I think you got the gist of this the first six times.  
  
Chapter 6-Tell Her That You Love Her  
  
Eomer woke up the next morning to the sound of heavy pounding on his door. He groaned, as the intruder brazenly threw open the door, then shut it again. He turned around and threw the covers over his head, not wanting to see who it was.  
  
Eowyn ripped the covers off her big brother and slapped him hard.  
  
"Ow! Who dares...Eowyn!" he growled, as he grabbed her, tumbling her to the bed with him. "What in Valar's name are you doing?" he glanced outside. It was still dark.  
  
"We're going to watch the sunrise, you insensitive oaf. And I do believe that a little talk is in order," Eowyn said, as she began pulling him out of bed. "Are you going to get up of your own accord, or not? I swear to you, if I injure myself pulling you up, Faramir will slit your throat and then what shall the pretty Princess of Dol Amroth do?" she smirked as he sat up and stared at her.  
  
"Fine," he muttered, grabbing his cloak. "Women. Annoying creatures...Ow!" he yelled, as Eowyn knocked him on the head and pushed him out of the house.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
"So, sister dear, you were the kind soul who brought me out here. Of what do you wish to speak? And won't Faramir miss you?" he smirked.  
  
"Faramir sleeps deeply, and I always rise early. As for what I wish to speak of, you and I have never been nothing short of honest with each other, so I shall uphold that tradition here. What are your intentions towards Lothiriel?"  
  
"I...well...it..." Eomer began, not sure how to start.  
  
"Let me just say one thing, Eomer, before you even start. If you have intentions that are anything less than honourable, I swear I will slit your throat—she is not a rag doll to be played with, then discarded. The Princess of Dol Amroth is strong, yes, but in matters of the heart she is trusting, caring, and vulnerable. Do not take advantage of that," Eowyn glared at her gaping older sibling.  
  
"I swear! It shall be years before I so lightly traipse into Emyn Arnen again! Already I have had two threats on my life, and I have been here but one full day! What is it with you Gondorians that makes you so thirsty for blood!" he muttered. "My intentions with Lothiriel? I...I don't like putting my feelings for her in the way of intentions. Let me phrase it better. I am enamored by her. She is beautiful. She is brave. She is intelligent. She is kind. Merely setting my eyes on the beauty of her face is enough to both calm me and fluster me. I have never felt this way before," he admitted to her.  
  
"Well, I gathered as much, from the way you stared at her. And so did Faramir, and her brothers I'm sure. They are all very protective of her. She is the only female born of their line, you see. In some ways, I am almost sorry for you, for having to fend off not one, but four older brothers. At least Faramir had only one to deal with," she giggled.  
  
"He is being very understanding toward the matter. As well as her father. They have both given me their blessing to court her." Eomer sighed. "Am I really that obvious?"  
  
Eowyn giggled at his discomfort. "Brother, you may be a tough warrior, but in matters such as these, you wear your heart on your sleeve, for all of Gondor to see!" The pair turned as they heard a twig snap in close proximity.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Lothiriel rose early, as was her habit, and hastened to get ready. She wished to have her early-morning ramble through the beautiful gardens of Emyn Arnen.  
  
She shivered as she stepped outside. The morning chill had not yet lifted, and Lothiriel did not think to wear her cloak outdoors. Without a second thought, she continued her solitary walk, her thoughts straying not to the weather, but to the monarch of Rohan, whom she thought slept soundly upstairs.  
  
She thought of the way his smile made her giddy, the way his speech made her heart beat faster, the way his look made her melt, and the way his touch made her shiver.  
  
As her thoughts turned to their pleasant walk through the very gardens she now occupied, she heard voices. She walked towards them, hoping to find Faramir or her brothers. Instead, she was greeted with the sight of none other than the King of Rohan and his sister taking a walk.  
  
The pair turned to her and smiled. "Good morning, Lothiriel!" Eowyn said as she rushed to embrace her friend. "What are you doing awake so early?"  
  
"I am always awake this early, and I suppose you have taken advantage of the fact that Faramir sleeps heavy and are thus enjoying a stroll in the gardens without him fretting over you like a mother hen?" she asked as the pair giggled. She turned to Eomer. "Good morning, my lord."  
  
"Good morning Lady Lothiriel," Eomer said as he kissed her hand. Lothiriel shivered at his touch. "Your hands are cold! Are you not warm enough?" he asked tenderly, as Eowyn looked on at the exchange, amused at her brother's uncharacteristically chivalrous and gentle manner of address.  
  
"I am well, I thank you," Lothiriel said, but shivered again, as Eomer took off his cloak and draped it around her shoulders, letting his hands linger on her shoulders a little longer than necessary.  
  
"Thank you, Eomer," she said softly. Eomer fought down his nervousness and offered her his arm. She hesitated in taking it, glancing at Eowyn who stood unattended. Eowyn bit her cheeks to keep from laughing outright, collected herself, then addressed the two.  
  
"Oh dear! Whatever am I thinking? Faramir must awake early to ready himself for council, as do the Princes of Dol Amroth. I should go in and inform the cook to ready the meal and awake the rest," she said, as she smiled at the two of them before turning back to the house.  
  
"Eowyn, do you not need any assistance?" Lothiriel asked, still not taking Eomer's arm. Eomer began to feel a bit slighted at Lothiriel's reluctance to take his arm. "You should not be over-exerting yourself in your condition. Perhaps you should remain outdoors and enjoy the morning while I run to do your errands," Lothiriel said, with a look of pure concern. Eomer relaxed. She was merely worried for his sister, an admirable trait.  
  
"Lothiriel, darling. Enjoy your walk. You too, Eomer. Besides, waking Faramir will come easier if I were to do it—I would not subject you to the ungodly things that could happen were he to find himself disturbed from a deep slumber," the to women giggled, knowing full well how much the Steward of Gondor valued his sleep. She walked briskly toward the house, as Lothiriel took Eomer's offered arm.  
  
"I look forward to our ride tomorrow," Eomer said, as he led Lothiriel to a more private location in the garden.  
  
"As do I! I cannot wait to ride! Father has gifted me with a new horse, and I have not ridden him as often as I like," Lothiriel said, with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"And what have you named your faithful steed?" Eomer asked, curious.  
  
"Felarof," she said, watching for his reaction.  
  
"Aaah, a very fitting name for the horse of Gondor's most beautiful princess," he conceded. "You do great honour to Rohan and its heritage," he said.  
  
"Thank you," she said, smiling at him as they ceased walking. He turned to face her.  
  
"I hope I was not to forward in my addresses to you last night," he said, as he forced himself to keep his hands in hers, although he longed to caress her face.  
  
"Not at all, my lord," Lothiriel said softly, as she looked down, then looked into his eyes. Eomer could resist no longer.  
  
"Lothiriel, please call me Eomer," he said gently, as he caressed the curves of her face. Lothiriel felt butterflies flutter in her stomach. Why do I want to kiss him? she asked herself, as she held his gaze. Suddenly, they both leaned in closer, and Lothiriel shifted her gaze from his eyes to his lips. "Lothiriel! Eomer! Breakfast is ready!" Faramir yelled, as he spied the couple in the garden. "And by the looks of it, you'd best not tarry lest you want three freshly-woken scalawags from Dol Amroth on your tail."  
  
Eomer and Lothiriel jumped at the sound of his voice. Eomer turned dark red, as Lothiriel blushed, then shifted her gaze to the ground. Faramir simply laughed, then informed Lothiriel that Eowyn requested her presence in the kitchens. He turned to the a bashful Eomer, as Lothiriel scurried back towards the house.  
  
"Eomer, when I meant that you could take certain liberties in pursuing my cousin, I did not mean that you could take that many liberties," Faramir teased, as Eomer had the grace to turn a darker shade of red. "I doubt that even her father would approve," he continued jesting, as the pair headed back to the house. When they reached the steps, he turned around to face Eomer.  
  
"Eomer, you should tell her," Faramir said.  
  
"Tell her what? That I think she's the most beautiful being in the world? That she's exquisite? That she makes me want to laugh and cry at the same time? That I've never been this nervous in my life?" he asked, frustrated at the amount of interruptions in his pursuit of Lothiriel that he ran across.  
  
"Tell her that you're in love with her," Faramir said simply, and he left his speechless brother-in-law to escort himself into the house. 


	8. An Afternoon Race

Author's Note: Happy reading! And thanks for the reviews! You guys rock my socks off! So, in honour of your rockin' socksiness, I've updated two chapters! Yippee! (That, and I've already written quite a bit of the future posts, so why the heck not?)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, yadda, yadda.  
  
An Afternoon Race  
  
Eomer smiled as he headed to the stables. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the councils of Gondor had official recessed for the rest of the week. He had endured enough of the monotony of the councils and sought to relieve his streak of boredom with an afternoon ride with Lothiriel.  
  
As he neared the stables, he saw heard Lothiriel's laughter coming from within. He smiled at the beauty of the sound, and continued hither. Suddenly, he heard an unwelcome voice, correction, voices, speak.  
  
"Aaah, Eomer King! Come to relieve your ordeal with the councils of state in the same manner we are?" Amrothos asked as he saddled up his horse.  
  
"Ummm...well...I," he stammered, not exactly sure whether or not the brothers knew that he was going on an afternoon ride with their sister. Suddenly, he wished he had asked Faramir along, at least the man wouldn't badger him as much as these three did.  
  
"Eomer! How lovely to see you! So you have not forgotten! I was sure you had, and was about to send Faramir after you!" Lothiriel greeted the king.  
  
"I would not miss it for the world, Lothiriel," he said with a warm smile, before turning to gauge the brothers' reactions.  
  
"Aaah, sister, you did not inform us that you were riding with Eomer," Elphir glanced at her.  
  
"Perhaps you would not mind gracing us with your company?" Amrothos asked  
  
"I think she would mind, greatly," their father's chuckle was heard through the stable.  
  
"My Lord Imrahil!" Eomer said, with a bow.  
  
"Father!" Lothiriel smiled. "I am glad you are here, but where is Faramir?" she asked slightly worried. She had asked her cousin along, knowing that he was the most easy-going of all her family, especially when it came to suitors. He knew full well what she was capable of doing.  
  
"Faramir went home for a spell. I think Eowyn became anxious to see him, so he sent me in his stead," he smiled. "Worry not, Lothiriel. I won't ruin your afternoon. Besides, I think I'm going to take old Holbytla for a ride," he winked.  
  
"You gave the horse a Rohirric name, for which my people are honoured, but 'Hole-Builder'?" Eomer questioned, curious.  
  
"Well," Imrahil chuckled. "There's a reason I don't take Holbytla for a ride more often. You see, he likes to dig with his hooves. Especially in fields where the grass is long and the ground is soft. I'd never get anywhere riding with him. He is merely an old friend for an old man," he said, as he patted the horse's head. "And I think after being cooped up in this stable, it is time to let him have his reward."  
  
"Father," Lothiriel began, but Prince Imrahil cut her off. "Lothiriel, it is a beautiful day. Just let me saddle up my darling mount, and we shall be off. Besides, I think while Holbytla is digging holes, you two can race across the Pelennor. I should gladly like to see which if you is the better rider," he winked. "I am an old man, and my talk interests only those with as many years as I have. Come, let us ride to the fields, where you two shall enjoy your youth, and I shall indulge my strange little horse," he said, as the three of them rode out of the city.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Eomer could not believe his luck. Prince Imrahil did not seem the least concerned about leaving the care of his only daughter in his hands, a thought that made him both giddy and nervous.  
  
"Well, you heard my father," Lothiriel grinned. "Perhaps we should race!"  
  
Eomer bowed. "I would gladly oblige you lady, however you seem to have side- saddled your horse this afternoon. It is unkind towards you, for I have an unfair advantage," he grinned.  
  
"Perhaps you should ride side-saddle, then, to even the playing-field," she smirked as Eomer laughed.  
  
"Aye, for your enjoyment I would do much, my lady. However, with the distinguished Prince of Dol Amroth and the careful guards of Gondor watching us, I dare not, lest I care to face thousands of bumbling courtesans at tonight's meal," he smiled.  
  
"Well, then, it seems that you will simply have to bear losing to the delicate Princess of Dol Amroth, riding her faithful steed Felarof, on a sidesaddle," she grinned, as he took the bait and lined up his horse to hers.  
  
"My lady, I should be aghast should I, King of the Riddermark, lose to the Lady of the Sea," he smirked.  
  
"Then prepare to be aghast," Lothiriel said, as she lined up her horse. "May the best rider win!" and with that, the pair galloped across the plains.  
  
Eomer was surprised at Lothiriel's skill on horseback. Granted, he had seen her ride before, that day a year ago. The day that changed his life. He smiled, looking sideways at the woman who was keeping up with his horse's quick pace. However, here she was a picture of grace, beauty, speed, and agility as she drove her horse harder during the last leg of the race, beating him by the length of a horse. He grunted, as he faced her to admit to his defeat.  
  
"You ride well, my lady," he said, as he jumped off his horse to give him a rest.  
  
"Thank you my lord," she said smugly, but with humour, as she willingly took her hand. They went to rest in the shade of a tree.  
  
"Can you see my father?" she asked, as she glanced over the fields.  
  
"No, the grass is too tall here, and we do not have the advantage of being on our horses. After that humiliating loss, I do not think I want to see him right now, anyway," Eomer said, nonchalantly, as Lothiriel started to giggle.  
  
"Yes, I am sure it is a great insult to you in every way. Man beat by woman, King bested by Princess, and of course, a man of Rohan overcome by a maid of the sea," she bowed.  
  
"Yes, yes. Thank you for that lovely and humbling experience," he said, drolly, eliciting a stream of laughter from her.  
  
"Perhaps we should eat?" Lothiriel asked, as she moved to stand again.  
  
"Eat? You beat me with a horse bearing not only yourself, but our lunch?" he asked, incredulous.  
  
"Do not forget the sidesaddle, Eomer. The sidesaddle," she laughed as she jumped up to fetch the contents of their lunch.  
  
"Of course. I would hate to lessen any glory your victory holds," he said, as he helped her spread a blanket out under the tree.  
  
"Perhaps you could do me a favor then?" she asked, as she took out sandwiches and other delicacies.  
  
"Anything for you, Lady Lothiriel," he bowed gallantly, and she laughed.  
  
"Would you fetch my father and try to drag him and his beloved horse to lunch?" she asked, looking up at him.  
  
"As you wish, princess," and Eomer jumped on his horse to locate the Prince of Dol Amroth and his quaint steed.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Eomer at first had difficulty finding the prince, but rode with haste when he spotted him petting his horse in the middle of Pelennor Field.  
  
"My Lord Prince!" he said, as he slowed down. "Your daughter requests your presence at the afternoon meal," he bowed.  
  
"Is it lunchtime already?" Prince Imrahil smiled. "Well, then. I suppose it is not wise to keep my daughter waiting," he said, as he mounted his fussy horse and rode quickly with the King of the Riddermark to their lunch.  
  
The two men spoke genially of general subjects as they neared the tree where the simple meal was awaiting them. However, when they reached their destination, they found an unpleasant surprise.  
  
Lothiriel was gone. 


	9. Stupid Orcs!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Chapter 8-Stupid Orcs  
  
Lothiriel woke up and realized that she was no longer sitting under the tree where she was preparing an afternoon meal with her father and Eomer. She suddenly recalled the occurrences that led her to her present location.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
"Well, well, well. What is a princess doing all alone?" a gruff and sinister voice asked.  
  
"Who asks?" Lothiriel said, as she reached for her sword.  
  
"Why do you care?" and with that, Lothiriel felt a rope go around her body. She swiftly turned around to face her abductor. She shuddered at what she came across—an orc. Without thinking twice, she raised her sword and cut him down. However, her attacker was not alone.  
  
Soon, she faced a whole group of them. She gulped. Well, the least that can happen is I will be taken. Obviously, they don't want me dead, otherwise they would have killed me outright. she reasoned, as she raised her sword against another orc. She fell seven more, before feeling a huge knock to her head. Her world went black, as she tumbled to the floor.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
"Lothiriel!" Imrahil yelled as he and Eomer searched the growth around them. Suddenly, what he saw made him sick to his stomach. Orcs. Dead orcs. And Lothiriel's sword.  
  
Eomer cursed in Rohirric when he came upon the sight. It was obvious she had been taken, and her attackers left a well-marked trail of destruction in their wake. He shook as he feared for her life, but then calmed down and rationalized.  
  
Prince Imrahil looked to the younger man, completely at a loss of what to do.  
  
"My Lord Prince," Eomer began, "the direction in which they traveled is well-marked, and it is still yet light out. Let us ride back in haste to Minas Tirith. From there, I shall gather my personal eored and the armies of Gondor, and we shall ride hard until we find her."  
  
Prince Imrahil merely followed dumbly, still in shock, as the men took off in the direction of Minas Tirith.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Lothiriel heard the door to the room in which she was being held captive, and shuddered when an orc entered.  
  
"What do you want with me? My companions will discover directly that I have been taken, and will not hesitate to bring the armies of Gondor against you. You will be outnumbered, and you will fall," she said, seething with anger.  
  
"I'm only following orders," the orc grunted, as a second figure entered the room. A dark-haired, sinister looking man walked toward her, but clearly backed away when he took a better look at her face.  
  
"You idiots! You have the wrong girl!" the man roared.  
  
"You said to take a princess. She's a princess! I heard them speak! She was with Eomer King, I swear it!" he grunted, as Lothiriel rolled her eyes.  
  
"I said to take the Princess of Ithilien! Incompetent idiot! Although this one is not so bad-looking herself," he closed in closer to her.  
  
"Get away from me you disgusting scum!" she yelled as she kicked at him.  
  
"And a fiery temperament. A fighting spirit, just like Lady Eowyn. I like that," he grinned, as he cheekily reached out to caress her face. Lothiriel spit in his.  
  
"Who are you? And What do you want with the Lady Eowyn? I swear to you upon my mother's grave that I shall slice you in half should a hair on her head be harmed," she warned.  
  
"I am Grima Wormtongue. Aaah, so you know the beautiful maid of Gondor," he said, surprised at this discovery. "You will be a more powerful bargaining chip then I thought," he mused.  
  
"What do you want?" she demanded.  
  
"Gondor. And most importantly, my rightful prize. Eowyn," he said, as he laughed and strode out of the room. Lothiriel sat back and prayed to the Valar that her rescue would come quickly.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Eomer and Prince Imrahil rode into the city. Eomer was about to take off to gather his men and the men of Gondor when Imrahil spoke.  
  
"Bring her back. She is my world," he said, pleading with the man. "Please," he said, as Eomer merely bowed and rushed off to gather his men to arms.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 Lothiriel quickly turned from angry captive to bored captive. She glanced at the rope that bound her, noticing its worn nature. She spotted a small rock behind the door, and crawled to it, picking it up and inspecting its usefulness. She was about to throw it away in frustration, when she noticed a sharp edge to it. Determined to get out of the pit of boredom, and sick of waiting for rescue, she duly set to work at freeing herself.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Eomer rode hard, tracking Lothiriel's trail to an abandoned farm house near South Ithilien. He motioned for the men of Gondor to surround the hut, then he and his men quietly crept up on the small quarters. They were met with dozens of angry orcs. Quickly putting their swords to work, the Rohirrim cut them down without hesitation. Eomer ran through the farmhouse, looking desperately for any sign of Lothiriel and didn't find any.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Lothiriel heard a great commotion not far from where she sat as the last of her bonds were freed. She stood up, and jumped when the door burst open and her captor glared at her. Without hesitation, she punched him straight in the face, knocking the man out cold. She ran from her holding place, and into the light. She spotted someone familiar.  
  
"Eomer!" she yelled, as she saw him exit a farmhouse adjacent to the barn she was held captive in.  
  
"Lothiriel!" Eomer cried, as he rode up to her and jumped off his horse, holding her in his arms. "Thank the Valar you are safe!" he said, holding her tighter. She returned the embrace, truly happy that this harrowing ordeal was over.  
  
"Eomer," Lothiriel said, when he loosened his grip slightly. "My captor. He said his name was Grima Wormtongue. And the only reason he captured me was to get to your sister! It was a mistake. I was not to be taken, Eowyn was. And now that it has happened, I am glad she is unharmed. I would die to protect her," she swore, as she glanced back at the barn.  
  
"Wormtongue!" Eomer seethed. Yes, he knew the man well. "Where is he?"  
  
"In the barn. He is...I...he is not conscious." Lothiriel led the men to the barn. When Eomer saw him, he kicked Wormtongue, who duly coughed and regained consciousness.  
  
"You!" Eomer seethed with rage as he held up his sword. "You would defile the name of my sister and injure the Princess of Dol Amroth? I would have thought that with Saruman defeated and the ring of power destroyed, you would not have the guts to do it," he spit on him.  
  
"Eomer, wait!" Lothiriel pleaded with him. "Do not kill him."  
  
"Aaah, so you do fancy me, princcess," Grima had the cheek to say, and with that he was rewarded with a swift kick in the groin and a punch in the face from Lothiriel.  
  
"No, scum. I do not fancy you. However, I also do not fancy seeing you receive such a just punishment. Death is too good for you," she spit on him, then kicked him again, as he lay on the floor in pain.  
  
She turned to the men of Gondor and Rohan. "Bind him well. We take him to Gondor,"  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Lothiriel walked to the horses on Eomer's arm as the men quickly bound Grima securely and tied him to a spare horse.  
  
"My lady?" Eomer asked, as Lothiriel started to go pale. She was about to faint, when she felt strong arms catching her.  
  
"Eomer, I am tired," she whispered. "I want to go home."  
  
"And you shall," he said, and with that, he lifted her onto his own mount and jumped up behind her, holding her in his arms as the soldiers prepared to ride back to Gondor.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it's been a little while. Hope you like it! 


	10. I Can't

Author's Note: Okay, confession time. So, I've been away from the computer because I'm a pathetic workaholic and I've been working my job at the hospital and my job at the mall, which totals about 80 hours of work a week. So yes, time has been tight. So, here's the rest of the story. Yes, the entire rest of the story, so I don't forget to update and what-not. Enjoy, and it was fun while it lasted. Frankly, I think I make a much better fanfic reader than a fanfic writer. My brain's too fried right now for creativity...bugger. But thanks for reading!  
  
I Can't  
  
"What is taking them so long?" Amrothos groused as he paced the halls.  
  
"I am sure Eomer has found her by now," Elessar tried to comfort the young prince.  
  
"If it weren't for the fact that Eomer left her alone, this wouldn't have happened in the first place!" Elphir snapped, as he continued to stare out the window.  
  
"Now, now, boys. I will have no false accusations against Eomer, especially since he is not here to defend himself. I, who has more reason to blame King Eomer than any, hold no fault against him. I advise that you do the same," Lord Imrahil warned his three boys, knowing how overprotective they could be of their little sister. "You are not making it any easier by flailing about for someone to blame."  
  
Suddenly, the doors flung open, and Eomer strode in purposefully, his arm protectively around Lothiriel who, despite protests from Eomer and the riders of both Gondor and Rohan, insisted on walking in herself. Following the pair was Grima Wormtongue, heavily bound and more heavily guarded.  
  
Lord Imrahil ran to his daughter and embraced her. "Lothiriel! Oh thank the Valar you are safe!" He looked deep into her eyes. "I could not bear to lose you," he whispered. "You are everything to me," he said, as he kissed her cheek gently and embraced her again. Lothiriel began to shed tears as she felt the extreme love of her father wash over her.  
  
Eomer bowed before King Elessar and Lord Imrahil. "My lords," Eomer began, when Lothiriel interrupted him as she spotted Faramir running into the halls.  
  
"Faramir! Is Eowyn safe?" she asked, as she flung herself to him.  
  
"Yes, she is in our rooms, resting. The real question is, are you safe?" he asked, as he held her in his arms.  
  
"No, no! Faramir! Eowyn must be safe! He is going to destroy her! He is going to...I heard it!" she rambled, the shock of her ordeal beginning to take over her senses.  
  
Lord Imrahil and Faramir held her as she assailed them, demanding promises that a guard would watch Eowyn that eve as she slept. Finally, she collapsed from fatigue and stress. Eomer started towards her, but Lord Imrahil motioned for him to stop as Faramir picked her up and began to carry her up the stairs.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8  
  
Eomer gulped as Lord Imrahil started to walk back toward him. Perhaps he blames me for the entire incident. he thought as he saw the glares of Lothirel's three brothers directed toward himself. He was surprised when the Prince of Dol Amroth embraced him. "Thank you for bringing her back," he whispered. He sat down heavily in his chair and stared, openmouthed, as he noticed Grima's presence for the first time.  
  
Eomer saw his reaction and began to speak. "My lords, as I was saying, the Princess of Dol Amroth was kidnapped and held captive by a band of orcs, commanded by this man. His name is Grima Wormtongue, and I have the misfortune of reporting to you that he once sat on Rohan's council, until he was discovered to have been under Saruman's employ and cast out of the Riddermark by Mithrandir. According to the report Lady Lothiriel gave me, his orcs mistakenly kidnapped her, thinking she was my sister. Long has he eyed my sister with desire, and he has kept to his agenda of pursuing her, though this time he has failed for the last time," Eomer glared at Wormtongue. "He did not release her when he realized that she was in my company and a companion to Eowyn. I'm afraid that leaves the fault of this ordeal in my hands. Had I not been in her company, or left her alone, none of this would have come to pass," he said regretfully.  
  
"Nonsense, Eomer King," Elessar said. "You place too much of the blame on yourself, and wrongly so." He turned to his guards. "Place him in the dungeons, under heavy guard. His sentence will come to pass in the council tomorrow, during a more reasonable hour." Elessar turned to face Grima. "Your punishment shall be harsh, for not only did you kidnap one of Gondor's most noble ladies, but you conspired against the Princess of Ithilien, and the wife of the Steward of Gondor. Be gone from my presence!" he said, as the guards led Grima out of the room.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88  
  
Lothiriel woke up the next day to the sight of her father sitting in a chair beside her, staring serenely at her face.  
  
"Good morning, papa," she said, as she took on her childish name for him. He smiled at the sound of that and returned her greeting.  
  
"Lothiriel, I am glad you are back to me safe and sound. I cannot thank Eomer King enough for going to fetch you, although I have striking suspicion that he arrived too late to do any rescuing?" he said, with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"I am grateful for his timely assistance," was all of Lothiriel's reply.  
  
Lord Imrahil gazed at his daughter with tears spilling down his cheeks. "Lothiriel," he whispered. "I thought I lost you last night, and losing you would be the death of me. Ever since your mother died, you have been the light of my world. Granted, I love your brothers very much, but they do not bring me the same joy that you do, my princess," he said lovingly, as he kissed her cheek. "Please do not ever leave me again," he implored.  
  
"I promise, father," she said solemnly as she threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"Well, then," her father withdrew, glad to have her back. "Why don't you get dressed, and we shall see about some breakfast!" he smiled in his usual cheery manner, and left the room.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88  
  
As Lothiriel and her father entered the room where most of Gondor's courtesans and royal guests were taking their morning meal, she could feel the intense scrutiny of almost all in the room. The only comfort she found from the occupants was from her brothers, Eomer, and the King of Gondor himself. She smiled at them, as she allowed her father to lead them to their seats.  
  
"My Lady," King Elessar bowed. "I am truly thankful that you are returned to Gondor safe and sound."  
  
"Yes. It is merciful that were returned to us safe and sound," Queen Arwen said warmly, as she curtsied.  
  
"I thank you, your majesties," Lothiriel said with a curtsy of her own.  
  
Eomer turned to her. "My Lady," he said with the formal tone he used when he was with her in the presence of others. "I am truly glad to see you in better spirits this morning," he said.  
  
"I thank you, my lord, for coming to my rescue yestereve. 'Twas a valiant thing you did, to travel so far and to take so much trouble over one so inconsequential as myself."  
  
"It was my deepest pleasure, to serve the most beautiful ornament of Gondor," he bowed, as he took his seat.  
  
Lothiriel's brothers rushed up to her and embraced her. As soon as they were assured that she was quite alright, and that she was not scarred from the ordeal, they returned to their original jesting manner.  
  
"You know," Erchirion began, "those orcs took quite a fall! What did you do to kill them all so effectively? Surely you did not sing them a song!"  
  
"Yes, yes. Or perhaps you bored them to death with your talk of proper Gondorian speech and address," Elphir added drolly.  
  
"No, no." Amrothos insisted. "I am sure it was my excellent instruction in the sword that allowed her to cut them down so easily."  
  
"You dolt!" Elphir exclaimed. "I was the one that instructed her in swordsmanship! You taught her the bow!"  
  
"Are you quite sure?" Amrothos persisted. "I am positive 'twas I!" "It was neither of you," Faramir said, breaking up the two. "I was the one that taught her both the bow and the sword. You two pipe down and enjoy your meal! This afternoon's council is likely to be a long one."  
  
"Aaah, yes. The barbeque begins! Shall we slow-roast this Wormtongue on a spit, or should we fry him quickly in hot oil?" Amrothos said maliciously as he rubbed his hands together.  
  
"Boys! Enough! I shall have none of this violently inappropriate or distressing talk at the breakfast table! Especially in front of your sister!" Lord Imrahil barked, and with that, the three brothers and Faramir focused their attention on the delicious food in front of them.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88  
  
Lothiriel ventured out to the gardens, where she ran into Eowyn.  
  
"My husband and brother told me all that came to pass last night," Eowyn began, not one to mince words. "I am truly grateful for your protection and loyalty. It seems I owe you not only my life, but the life of my unborn child, for I shudder to think what could have happened had he succeeded in his plans."  
  
"Worry not, dearest Eowyn. As long as I draw breath, I shall not let harm come to you, especially in the form of that scum, Wormtongue," she insisted.  
  
Eowyn looked thoughtful for a second, then turned the conversation to a new direction. "My brothers was distressed when he discovered your absence. Indeed, if it were not for his determination to find you, I think he would have gone mad with worry."  
  
"I am grateful indeed for Eomer King's assistance," Lothiriel assented, as Eowyn again pondered before she opened her mouth.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88  
  
Eomer walked out to the gardens to clear his head during the council's recess. Many, if not all, of the council members headed to lunch. Eomer had no stomach for more food. The only thing he could think of was Lothiriel. As he walked through the gardens, he overheard two voices and stopped cold, realizing that they belonged to Lothiriel and his sister.  
  
"Lothiriel," Eowyn began, "my brother seems to take a very high interest in you. Indeed, I have never seen him so attached to anyone, save myself," she said. "Do you," she hesitated, "do you also take a high interest in him? Do you think you could one day, perhaps, be his wife, for I shall love to have you as a sister.You need not answer if you believe me to be too forward," she said.  
  
"I shall answer you, for you have asked, and I am not one to hide the truth. I do take interest in him. I highly regard your brother. However, my father made it perfectly clear to me this morning that he cannot bear to part with me. And I know that I could not bear to leave him when he needs me most. My father and brothers are my entire universe. Nothing comes between them. I do not think I shall ever get married, so long as my father draws breath." Lothiriel looked straight at Eowyn. "I can't."  
  
"I understand," Eowyn said, a little disappointed, as the women continued their rambles through the garden.  
  
Eomer sat there, stunned. She would not marry! Impossible! It was every woman's dream, was it not? He could not help but feel his heart ripped in two. She would never be his.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88  
  
Lothiriel and Eowyn continued their walk. Lothiriel turned to Eowyn.  
  
"I suppose I must be truthful with you, although I will admit that I may withhold some information from you, as I know you are close with your brother, as I am close with your cousin."  
  
"I would not dream of betraying your confidence, should you ask of me to keep quiet on this matter," Eowyn swore her loyalty.  
  
"I thank you. I suppose I must be truthful, then. It is true that I fancy your brother above all others. He is kind, gentle, yet a strong and able leader and soldier. However, I spoke with my father yesterday. He asked me not to leave him. I am not sure that I ever can. How can I leave the arms of the man who gave me life?" Lothiriel implored, as tears streamed down her cheeks. "I have never been more confused in my life!"  
  
Eowyn patted her back, trying to soothe her spirit.  
  
"Besides," she wiped her tears, "I am sure your brother does not fancy me at all. He does not behave as the other suitors did. He bears no gift, no written missive of his intentions, no public proclamation. How am I to know how he truly feels? More or less, my infatuation with him is merely a passing schoolgirl crush, and he either feels it his duty to compliment a prissy princess or is trifling with me." Lothiriel declared, as she rushed from the garden, not waiting for a response from Eowyn that could potentially cause the ruination of her happiness. 


	11. A Moody Monarch and a Prancing Princess

Author's Note: Another chapter. Read previous Author's Note.  
  
Disclaimer: Forgot it in the last chapter so I'm putting it here. I don't own anything.  
  
A Moody Monarch and a Prancing Princess  
  
Eomer awoke the next morning upset and withdrawn. After all his attentions to the young and vivacious princess from Dol Amroth, he had learned that it was all for naught! Slowly, Eomer began to get dressed, wearing his royal garb rather than his usual hunting/riding outfit. He didn't care if anyone would think it amiss. He didn't really care about anything anymore, except for getting out of Gondor as quickly as possible.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88  
  
Lothiriel opened her eyes to a most beautifully inviting day. She smiled as she heard the birds singing. Jumping out of bed, she quickly donned a comfortable riding outfit, intent on spending some quality time with her horse, when she almost ran straight into her father.  
  
"Lothiriel! Where are you off to this morning?" her father asked, suspicious at her hasty exit.  
  
"Papa!" Lothiriel sang, in an indestructibly good mood. "It is a beautiful day, and I want to prance on my horse all the way around Gondor!"  
  
"Lothiriel. Have you forgotten what has happened recently? It's not safe to ride alone. I would accompany you, but I have important matters concerning Dol Amroth to deal with this morning. Perhaps I should have Eomer King ride with you?"  
  
"Of course, father. As you wish, although I much rather prefer your company. However, I shall not refuse the protection of the King of Rohan, especially when I owe him my life."  
  
"Well then, that settles it. Now then, let's go down to breakfast, shall we?"  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88  
  
"Aaah! Eomer! Just who I was looking for!" Lord Imrahil called out genially, as he escorted her daughter to her seat. Eomer bowed at both.  
  
"How can I be of service to you, my lord?" he bowed formally.  
  
"Eomer, boy, how many times must I insist that you call me Imrahil? Drop the dodgy court manners! You're practically family!" Imrahil clapped his hand on the young monarch's back. "Now then, I have a rather particular request to ask. Lothiriel wishes to take advantage of this beautiful weather, however I do not trust her to ride alone on the Pelennor so recently since her kidnapping. I cannot accompany her. So you see the dilemma? Would you be a gentleman and watch out for her? I trust none other besides Faramir, but I'm afraid he will be tied up with the same messy business I will be."  
  
Eomer bowed, then answered. "I should not like to deny the princess of any pleasure she might take in riding." He bowed to her, then sat back down to his meal.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88  
  
Lothiriel walked briskly to the stables, to find that Eomer had saddled both their mounts and was waiting for her.  
  
"Eomer! How glad I am that you agreed to accompany me! We shall have great fun racing through the Pelennor!"  
  
Eomer could not say anything, but merely bowed. Lothiriel was perturbed at his lack of speech, but did not think much of it. It is true, then. He does not fancy me. Indeed, I must merely be an ornament to be trifled with, then abandoned. she thought. Instead, she mounted her horse and led them both out of the city and onto the vast fields.  
  
During the entire ride, Eomer kept much to himself. He answered only when absolutely necessary, and tried to ignore the princesses' lively chatter and contagious smile. Remember Eomer. Don't get attached. She will never be yours. he kept telling himself.  
  
Finally, Lothiriel began to grow weary from the afternoon exercise. She requested that the pair return to the city for some dinner. Eomer was more than happy to oblige, and the pair raced up the city circles to the hot meal that was awaiting them.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8  
  
When Eomer and Lothiriel entered the citadel, they were both surprised to find Eowyn awaiting their arrival.  
  
"Eowyn! I am so happy to see you! Did you see us riding on the Pelennor? It's a beautiful day!" Lothiriel bubbled, as she rushed up to hug her dearest friend.  
  
Eowyn laughed at her enthusiasm. "Of course I did. I wish I could have joined you."  
  
"Hello sister," Eomer said, as he kissed her cheek.  
  
"Eomer! So glad you're out and about instead of at that dreadfully droll council meeting," she winked. "Now," she said, turning back to Lothiriel, "there is something I came to speak with you about. Your brothers are looking for you. Apparently, you promised them all a match of swords? I do believe that they are rather miffed you forgot."  
  
"Oh no! It completely slipped my mind! How could I have forgotten? They shall think me so terribly dreadful! Oh, and I promised them so faithfully!" she fretted.  
  
"I'm sure they shall forgive you. Actually, they sent me to tell you that as punishment, you shall face all three of them—at the same time..." Eowyn trailed off, not sure how her reaction to that would be.  
  
"Oh lovely! I'm glad they're not too upset, then! I shall look forward to sparring with them!" Lothiriel smiled. "I suppose I better go inside and mollify their hurt feelings." She turned to Eomer. "I thank you for accompanying me on my ride today. 'Twas very kind of you, especially since it is I who owes you my life."  
  
Eomer merely bowed, as Lothiriel ran off to find her brothers.  
  
"Now then," Eowyn turned to her stoic older brother. "What has you in such a ruffled mood?" she asked, tauntingly. "Did the Princess of Dol Amroth beat you in your races again?"  
  
"No," he said glumly, as he began to walk toward the gardens.  
  
"Eomer, wait! I did not mean you any hurt! I simply inquired what the matter was, since you are rarely this out of spirits," she said.  
  
"What's wrong?!" Eomer roared, losing his cool. He had enough of mindless women for one day. "I shall tell you what is wrong. You had a talk. Yesterday. With Lothiriel. She told you that she would never marry. Instead of directly informing me, you let it go! I heard it! With my own two ears!"  
  
"Aaaah. So you ache from matters of the heart. I see," Eowyn mused. She smiled at him.  
  
"I don't know what you find so amusing. You women are completely annoying," he muttered.  
  
"Eomer. I don't think she realizes what she was saying. She's young! Only nineteen. Besides, it isn't as if you have exactly been aggressive in seeking her feelings. You have not even verbally announced your intentions to court her!" Eowyn defended Lothiriel. "And how many times I told you not to eavesdrop on conversations not meant for your own ears? You did not hear the conversation in its entirety, no doubt!"  
  
"Still, if she cannot read through my actions..."  
  
Eowyn cut him off. "You dolt! She has had many, many suitors. All of which were much more aggressive than you ever were towards her. They brought her gifts, wrote her poetry, sang her songs. To her, spending time with her isn't the mark of a suitor, but of friendship. I am sure there are several times when you two became very close, both in actions and in conversation. However, in her eyes, she feels as if you are merely using her as your pawn. You haven't really given her feelings much consideration, have you? She may act mature for her age, but she is still innocent and vulnerable in love. And I am sorry you could not see that." Eowyn finished her speech, and left her speechless brother gaping in the gardens as she headed inside in search of her husband. 


	12. Swordplay and Sonnets

Swordplay and Sonnets  
  
Eomer woke that day, refreshed from the massive amount of sleep he had gotten that night. He lay in bed, as he sighed, satisfied that he had finally sorted out his thoughts. Indeed, he was glad for his talk with Eowyn yesterday, although he owed her an apology for being so cross. She did not deserve his ire, she only meant well, and he had acted the fool. He dressed in his leather armor/riding outfit and headed downstairs for some breakfast, determined to win the Princess of Dol Amroth once and for all. After all, once he set his mind to something, he did not falter in getting it.  
  
"Lothiriel, I would simply like to point out that you are going to get beaten not once, not twice, but thrice today!" Erchirion gloated as he watched Lothiriel perk up from her meal.  
  
"Shove off! You will be crawling on the floor for mercy from the shame of losing to an outnumbered girl."  
  
"I would think it would be an honour either way, young princes, should you best your sister or not, for was it not your training that enables her to fight so well?" Elessar asked.  
  
"Nay, my lord. It was my cousin Faramir who first taught me how to fight."  
  
"Aaah, yes. Well, the Steward of Gondor is the best swordsman in Gondor! I am sure he has taught you well." Elessar chuckled, as his Steward turned deep red, and bowed to him in thanks of the compliment.  
  
Eomer strode into the breakfast hall, catching the tidbit of banter occurring between Gondor's most noble parsonages.  
  
"Eomer! It's a lucky thing you've come down just in time!"  
  
"Just in time for what?" Lord Imrahil asked, as he walked toward the group.  
  
"Those three numbskulls think they can best me with their swords. So, they have challenged me. All three of them. At the same time," Lothiriel said smugly.  
  
"Boys! How many times must I tell you not to cross your sister so!" their father sighed.  
  
"When is this battle to take place?" Eomer asked.  
  
"Directly after breakfast. His Majesty has even cancelled today's council meetings, when the Queen and the Steward both expressed deep wishes to view the event," Elphir answered. "Are you coming?"  
  
"I suppose I shall," Eomer answered.  
  
"And whose side shall you be on?" Lothiriel asked, as Eowyn looked on amused.  
  
"That, princess, I shall not answer," Eomer answered diplomatically, already having decided in his head to side with the princess. After all, he was trying to woo her, but was completely at a loss as to how to go about it. Still, he saw fit to add a wink after his statement, and she blushed.  
  
"Well, well! If we are all done chatting like old women, let's have at it!" Amrothos said, as he rose from his meal. Everyone followed suit, walking to the courtyard to watch the great battle.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88  
  
"You little scamp!" Amrothos yelled, as Lothiriel knocked his sword out of his hand, then turned swiftly to block a blow from Elphir.  
  
"You deserved it!" she yelled back, as she fended off an attack from Erchirion.  
  
Eomer watched the match with King Elessar, Prince Imrahil, and Faramir.  
  
"She holds the sword as if she were born with it in her hand!" Eomer said, impressed.  
  
"I have taught my little protégé well, have I not?" Faramir looked on, as Lothiriel dodged a blow from Amrothos, then held her sword to his throat.  
  
"I have got you! Admit defeat!" Lothiriel demanded, as she used the sword she knocked from Amrothos' hands to fend off her other two attackers.  
  
"Defeat admitted," Amrothos said, bowing humbly, as he left the playing field and returned to the center of the large crowd.  
  
"Amrothos, I warned you," Faramir laughed, as he clapped the crestfallen man on the back. "I taught her. She's good. Don't doubt her ability."  
  
"I do not know why you foolishly goad her on like that," Eomer chuckled. "I would never even attempt such a thing with Eowyn. I know she will best me, even with one hand behind her back."  
  
"That I do not doubt," Faramir chuckled, as he turned to kiss his wife, who smartly chose to remain silent.  
  
Thirty minutes later, both other siblings admitted defeat, and Lothiriel walked back, four swords in her hands, and a smirk on her face.  
  
"I told you not to even attempt it. 'Tis a pity that now the whole country of Gondor knows your weaknesses!" she jested.  
  
"Ha ha," Elphir laughed sarcastically. "We let you beat us. How else would you have won so easily?"  
  
"Are you saying that if I were to challenge you tomorrow, you would win?" she glared at him.  
  
"Ummm," Elphir gulped.  
  
Eowyn laughed. "That was an excellent bit of swordwork ,dear Lothiriel. However, I doubt you could repeat such a feat against a Rider of Rohan."  
  
Eomer turned his head, aware of what his sister was about to do. Still, he could not bring the words to his mouth to stop her.  
  
"I know their skill. I have seen the Rohirrim in battle, and they are skilled beyond belief. Still, the same could be said about Gondorian soldiers, and I do believe I have just beat three of them," she stuck out her tongue at her glum brothers.  
  
"Perhaps you would like to test your skill on the morrow," Eowyn started.  
  
Faramir cut in. "I don't know, dearest. You know I do not doubt your own excellent ability, but Lothiriel is perhaps the best swordswoman in Gondor."  
  
"Nonsense. If she is so good, she will have no problem beating a seasoned Rohirric warrior!" Eowyn laughed. She turned to Eomer. "Perhaps you, my dear brother, would like to defend the honour of your country?"  
  
Eomer gulped, as Lothiriel turned on him with a smile. "Your majesty, I would be honoured at such an esteemed swordsman as yourself as a sparring mate."  
  
Eomer, caught in a trap, saw no way out. "Of course, Lady Lothiriel. Perhaps we should fight tomorrow afternoon, so you may regain your strength."  
  
"No," she smiled wickedly, as she threw him Elphir's sword. "Now." With that, she walked onto the field.  
  
The crowd had begun to disperse, but stood still when they sighted their beloved princess walking back onto the field, with none other than the King of Rohan in tow!  
  
"This should be interesting," Elessar mused, as the pair entered fighting stance.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88  
  
Lothiriel and Eomer engaged in swordplay. What Lothiriel lacked in strength, she made up for in speed and finesse.  
  
"You are very comfortable with a sword, my lady," Eomer said, as he mock bowed before raising his sword to block a blow.  
  
"Indeed, majesty. However you yourself do not lack in skill with a sword," Lothiriel complimented back, as she turned swiftly to execute a blow to Eomer, then swiftly dodged one of his own."  
  
"You are holding back?" Lothiriel asked, as Eomer narrowly avoided making contact with Lothiriel's blade.  
  
"Why would you think that?"  
  
"Because if you were truly fighting with all that you had, I should not be close to cutting you. Come, do not disappoint me. I want no concessions made for the fact that I am a woman," she smirked.  
  
"As you wish, my lady," as he quickly began to execute a complicated and swift set of movements.  
  
Eomer was surprised when Lothiriel blocked them all with ease, then turned to execute her own set of blows.  
  
"Now it is I that must question why you were holding back?" Eomer said, panting from the exertion.  
  
"I would not have you claim that you were holding back, when I beat you. I want to win, fair and square!" Lothiriel said, as suddenly, she brought her sword to his neck.  
  
She was about to claim triumph, when she found her own neck graced with the touch of a cold metal blade.  
  
"A draw!" Faramir cried, disappointed. After all, she was his most skilled student. "Nobody has ever come that close to beating her before!"  
  
"Well, then. Eowyn smirked, as the group headed toward the couple, "I suppose she has met her match." The others laughed, as they came to the spot where Lothiriel and Eomer stood.  
  
"Well, well. An excellent bit of swordplay, and most impressive on both your parts," Elessar stated, as he magnanimously offered Lothiriel his arm. "Now, now. He will not strike you whilst you were in my company," Aragorn joked, when he noticed that Lothiriel did not free herself from her position.  
  
Lothiriel relaxed, and brought down her sword, as Eomer did the same.  
  
"I thank you for the honour of allowing me to spar with you. You are a most worth opponent," Eomer said. Remembering his sister's words the other day, he took her hands in his, in front of the whole kingdom of Gondor to see, and kissed her lips tenderly and lightly, before handing her off to Elessar, to be escorted back to her rooms.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88  
  
Lothiriel sat in her room, her head spinning. He had kissed her! In front of everyone! What in the world does that mean? she asked. Does he truly wish to court me? Still, she could not deny the fact that he had done it publicly, and in the manner that one of royal blood announces his intention to court a lady of noble birth.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in!" she called, as a servant came in and curtseyed.  
  
"Begging your pardon, my lady, but his majesty, the King of Rohan requests that you accompany him for a walk through the gardens before the evening meal," she said.  
  
"Tell him I shall be down, shortly," Lothiriel commanded, as the servant curtsied again and left.  
  
Lothiriel turned to her closet, not sure of what to wear. Finally, she decided on a delicate gown of white, intricately decorated with stunning beadwork. Her mother's favourite gown. She slipped it on, grabbed a cloak of deep blue, and headed off to the gardens in search of Eomer.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88  
  
He paced amongst the rows and rows of beautiful flowers growing in the most beautiful garden of Minas Tirith. What if she doesn't come? Did I make a mistake? he wondered, as he paced some more. Suddenly, a twig snapped in near proximity, and he turned to face his intruder.  
  
"Good evening, my lord," Lothiriel bowed. Eomer stood there, breathless. She was beautiful.  
  
"My lady," Eomer took her hand and kissed it. "You look beautiful," he murmured.  
  
Lothiriel and Eomer were both at a loss as of what to say next. Neither knew how to verbalize what happened earlier that afternoon. Eomer claimed responsibility for his action, and communicated in the only means he knew how. He gently held her face in his hand, and leaned in, slowly, gauging her reaction. He was relieved when she did not back away, but lean closer in encouragement. He kissed her lightly and pulled away, but was surprised when he again felt her lips on his own. Finally, the couple separated.  
  
"My lady, I..." Eomer began, not really sure what to say.  
  
Lothiriel interrupted him. "Please," she whispered, as she took his hand in hers, "call me Lothiriel."  
  
With that, the two circled round the beautiful gardens, hand-in-hand, enjoying each other's company immensely.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88  
  
Unbeknownst to the couple, a little crowd stood on one of the balconies of the great palace, watching the couple walk.  
  
"So you see? What did I tell you? All they both needed was a little bit of encouragement." Eowyn watched the couple, as she enjoyed the embrace of her husband.  
  
"And what encouragement did you offer, my love?" he said, as he kissed the top of her head.  
  
"A few words of wisdom from one stubborn child to another," she answered simply, as they were joined by Lord Imrahil, the three young princes, and King and Queen of Gondor themselves.  
  
"What are we gazing on so intently?" King Elessar asked, having a sneaking suspicion that the Steward and his wife were doing some discreet act or another.  
  
Neither responded, but merely nodded to the couple in the garden.  
  
"Is that Eomer? With our sister?" Elphir asked, getting a little antsy. "I do believe that boy needs some talking to. King or not, nobody takes such liberties with the Princess of Dol Amroth!" His brothers nodded their assent, and were about to go down to interrupt the tender moment, when Lord Imrahil's booming voice stopped them.  
  
"Yes, it is true. Nobody takes liberties with my daughter. But I suppose when one has gained consent from her only father to court the girl, I suppose that none is amiss," he chuckled, as the princes stared at him, open-mouthed. "Do not think we could have had her here with us forever," Lord Imrahil chided them. "Besides, he was so earnest in his application this afternoon, that I could not refuse him."  
  
"I..." "We..." "Well..." the three began, not sure what to say at this surprising turn of events.  
  
"Oh calm down. Besides, if you were to go down there now, I am sure that Lothiriel would run you down with her sword. Might I remind you, although I do believe this afternoon's display was enough, that she can hold her own quite well?" Faramir teased, as the three boys turned bright red at the reminder of being beaten by their baby sister.  
  
"Fine. He may have won over you and father, but he has yet to go through us," Elphir warned, as the three boys stalked off, in search of more sympathetic company.  
  
"They seem very attached to her," Queen Arwen began, "and their protectiveness of her is most admirable."  
  
"Yes, yes. But it is high time that Lothiriel was married. As much as I hate to say it myself," Lord Imrahil answered.  
  
"Yes, yes. I suppose that she has kept the princely trio busy to fend of her non-stop entourage of suitors!" Faramir chuckled, as he remembered some of the more memorable pranks the three pulled on a few choice Lords of Gondor.  
  
"It is a miracle that Gondor has any eligible young lords left, what with the Princes of Dol Amroth chasing them down with swords," Elessar commented, and the group chuckled. "They seem a very...how do I put this?...lively bunch of young men."  
  
"Aaah, and now we get down to my ulterior motive. I trust Lothiriel's judgement, for she errs but rarely. On the other hand, with her out of the way, the boys will have no excuse for their behaviour and will perhaps settle down themselves," he sighed, at a loss of what to do with his three prankster sons.  
  
Faramir snorted. "Highly unlikely," he said, and the group laughed, as they headed downstairs to take the evening meal.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88  
  
Eomer sat down next to Lothiriel on a bench, then stood up again, a little nervous. In his pocket, he fingered a well-worn piece of paper.  
  
"Have you ever heard any Rohirric sonnets?" he asked of her.  
  
"Rohirric sonnets? I thought the Rohirrim put their lore to songs, not to the written word," she said, confused.  
  
"Well, that is what I meant. It's simply that I cannot sing, so I prefer to think of them as sonnets, rather than as songs," he smiled.  
  
Lothiriel chuckled. "Let me guess. My father has told you all about how those old and morose Lords of Gondor used to stand outside my window at night and read me sonnets."  
  
Eomer looked guilty, as he blushed a light shade of red.  
  
Lothiriel smiled, then continued. "I do appreciate the effort, Eomer. I will not deny that I love a good sonnet, or in this case Rohirric song, now and then. However, that is not what my heart desires. Besides, I much prefer a swordfight to a sonnet," she smiled, as she took his hand in hers and brought him back to the bench.  
  
"Then what do you desire?" Eomer asked, his voice low.  
  
Lothiriel smiled at him, then kissed him tenderly. She looked into his eyes. "You," she said, and she stood up and led him back to the Great Hall to eat.  
  
Eomer walked back with her, feeling like he was on top of the world. 


	13. Moonlight Dances and Stolen Kisses

Moonlight Dances and Stolen Kisses  
  
The pair returned to dinner so wrapped up in each other, that they didn't notice Eowyn's stifled giggles, Faramir's suggestive glances, or Elessar's need to keep hiding his smile behind his napkin.  
  
"Excuse me, my lords," she stood and curtsied. "I believe this evening meal was most splendid, however I feel the need for some fresh air."  
  
"Will you allow me to escort you? Or would you rather walk alone?" Eomer asked, as he looked at her.  
  
"Your company shall always be welcome," she smiled at him, and allowed him to rise and escort her out of the Great Hall.  
  
"If those two do any more walking..." Elphir began, and the rest of the group chuckled, as they finished their meals.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88  
  
Eomer was nervous. Of course, he had been in the presence of women alone before, but this was different. This was Lothiriel. And he was a nervous wreck.  
  
"Eomer, you're shaking. Is the wind too chill?" Lothiriel asked, truly concerned, as they both stopped walking under the protection of a large tree.  
  
"No, no," Eomer insisted, "I am well. It is simply that your...your beauty and grace make this fumbling king nervous."  
  
She reached for his hand, and held it to her heart. "Feel that? I, too, am nervous."  
  
He smiled, then began to caress her face. "Well, perhaps we need to erase the walls of nervousness that separate us."  
  
He leaned closer and closer toward her face, then caught his lips in hers. The kiss was over too quickly for Lothiriel's liking. She leaned in again and pressed her lips to his, turning their sweet kiss into one of passion. Both surfaced for air.  
  
"I did not think such fierce feelings possible!" Lothiriel gasped, as she breathed heavily.  
  
"Nor did I," Eomer admitted. He smiled, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She responded by wrapping hers around his neck. He leaned in again and whispered rather seductively. "But I like it," and her lips claimed his once again.  
  
Eomer broke free from the kiss first. "Princess, I fear I must be frank with you. If we do not stop...I do not think I can continue in this fashion," he murmured quietly. Lothiriel nodded, kissed his cheek, then took his hand. "When I was a little girl, I loved looking out onto the garden and the sea. So much did I treasure this view, that Papa indulgently had my room switched with Elphir's. I was given the grandest room in the house, with a view of Mama's flowers and the ocean. It was my sixth birthday. My last before Mama died. I was standing at my balcony, peering out into the garden, and watching my parents silently. They thought nobody was looking, and they were walking much as we are now. I glanced out into the sea, to watch for boats, and when I turned my gaze back to them, they were dancing a waltz. My mother looked so happy, I felt the warmth of her smile from where I stood. And Papa. He was so young, and so handsome then. His face was not creased with lines of worry as they are now. It was the last time I saw them dance before she left us," Lothiriel finished softly, as Eomer stood, transfixed at the sound of her voice.  
  
"That's a lovely story, dearest," he said, sincerely.  
  
"Thank you," she said, lost in her thoughts for a while. Before she could even register what she was doing, she felt herself leading Eomer into the dance she had seen her parents perform on that night so many years ago. Eomer and Lothiriel were lost in the moment, mesmerized by the beauty the night held and the warmth of each others' company.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88  
  
"You know," Eowyn began, "we really shouldn't be spying on them all the time. What did they ever do to us? It just seems so backward and cruel."  
  
"Eowyn, darling, let me remind you what sort of threats were made against my life daily when your brother found out you were to wed me?" Faramir shuddered at the memories. "Besides, we're not spying. Those three are spying," he said, pointing to Elphir, Amrothose, and Erchirion. "We are merely enjoying the night air."  
  
"What is this that's going on?" Lord Imrahil demanded, as he joined the group on the upper terrace.  
  
All five of the guilty party pointed in the direction of the garden that Lothiriel and Eomer were dancing. Lord Imrahil looked on, surprised, then touched.  
  
"What is it, uncle?" Faramir asked, concerned.  
  
"Nothing, nothing, dear boy. It's just...she looks like her mother," he whispered. Then, he surprised the group by joining them in watching the couple waltz the night away. 


	14. Will You

Author's Note: Are you getting sleepy yet? Hehehe. Man, I didn't realize how many bloody chapters this would turn out to be! Almost done! Sort of...

"Will You..."  
  
Eomer returned to his rooms, refreshed and giddy as a schoolboy. He was in love, and he was not afraid to admit it. Never could he have imagined that life could be so beautiful. And Lothiriel, despite her many faults in the eyes of others, was nothing short of perfect to him.  
  
Eomer sat down and pulled out an object he began looking at more often as of late. The ring was made of beautifully crafted mithril—a thin band with the design of horses running around it, all in painstaking detail. The dark green emerald jewel, surrounded by diamonds, glittered around the entire room, though the only thing casting light in the room was the flickering of a dim candle. Long had the queens of Rohan worn the ring. Eomer had come into inheritance of it not long before the Rohirrim marched off to war.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88  
  
"Eomer, my boy," Theoden King called to his nephew. "Come."  
  
"Yes, my uncle and Lord King of the land I love," Eomer bowed.  
  
"Eomer, we do not stand on ceremony now. For the time is near, I can feel it." Eomer began to get up, but Theoden stopped him. "No. Let me finish. You know the customs of Rohan. You know of the ring, the symbol of Rohan, that is worn only by the Queen of the Riddermark. Long has it sat, unworn, in my chambers. I want you to have it. Keep it safe. And when you find her, give it to her, and I shall approve your choice, whether I have breath or not."  
  
"Uncle," Eomer protested, as Theoden placed the heirloom into his hands. "I do not feel worthy of such honour," he said, as he bowed.  
  
"You bow to none, Eomer. For years have you been like a son to me, as Eowyn has been my daughter, a jewel in my eye for these many years. Take care of her. Make sure she is well loved, forever. Do not fail me in this, my son," Theoden said, as he also handed Eomer a piece of paper. "A copy of my last living will and testament, naming you as King of the Riddermark, should I fall in battle."  
  
Eomer stared, shocked. Never before had he ever thought of his role as that of king. Many times, all he saw himself as was the leader of Rohan's riders, nothing more. Here, he felt enormous responsibility, and with it, loyalty. He could not let his uncle down, not in a million years.  
  
"My son," Theoden rested his arm on Eomer's shoulder. "You were born to be a leader. The people love you. Take your rightful place, when the time comes." And with that, Theoden turned and left Eomer to his musings and thoughts.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88  
  
The ring sparkled in the candlelight. Eomer sighed and put it back into its delicately carved box before he hid it in a desk drawer and went to bed, dreaming of the dark-haired, grey-blue-eyed Amrothian princess in the room down the hall.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88  
  
When Eomer rose the next morning, he found that Lothiriel and Faramir had breakfasted before the others and went off on a ride to Ithilien. Faramir had business, and Lothiriel wanted fresh air.  
  
"Lothiriel! Be careful! If ever you were to fall, your father would have my head!" Faramir warned, as Lothiriel maneuvered her horse up a steep cliff.  
  
"Faramir, you worry too much," Lothiriel laughed, as she beat her cousin to the top of the landing. "There! Is this not worth the ride! You can see over the entire country of Gondor!" she dismounted and surveyed the beautiful panorama that surrounded them.  
  
"It's beautiful," Faramir agreed, and surveyed the lands surrounding his home.  
  
"'Tis perfect," Lothiriel said, as she sighed.  
  
"Would you ever want to leave this place?" Faramir asked, knowing full well that at this point in time, it was a rather heavy question indeed.  
  
"I have been here for all my life. I have known no other outside the carefully guarded walls of Dol Amroth and Minas Tirith. However, perhaps it would not be so bad to view the other areas of the world?" she asked, timidly.  
  
"Cousin, you know it is only a matter of time before you must leave us and make your own way into the world," Faramir began, but then stopped short, deciding to be blunt. "Do you love him? Could you be happy forever with him?" Faramir asked. "Happy enough to leave your father and brothers and especially your favourite cousin behind?" he asked, smile on his face.  
  
Lothiriel thought for a moment, but only for a short one. "Yes," she said with rising certainty in her voice. "I can. I know I can. I love him enough to leave all those I love more than anything in this world behind."  
  
"You know that once you leave the protection of the walls that Gondor has to offer, you also leave behind your old life. You must be leader to a people you have not laid eyes on," Faramir warned.  
  
Lothiriel knew she wasn't ready to answer that question just yet. Instead, she opted for a safer route. "Oh stop it! Faramir, really. Eomer King has not asked my father's permission for my hand, nor has he addressed me," she said.  
  
"Oh, but he will, cousin. He will." And with that, Faramir began to lead the way down the cliffs.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88  
  
Later that day, Lothiriel decided to go and enjoy the day alone—something she had not been able to do for a long time. She gathered up her bow and arrow and traipsed out of the confines of the palace and to an empty training yard. There, she began her most favourite pastime—target practice.  
  
Lothiriel hit her fourth perfect bulls-eye in a row, letting the movements of shooting an arrow take over her as she executed movements effortlessly.  
  
"Well marked," a quiet voice said, as Lothiriel jumped and missed her mark completely.  
  
"Eomer!" Lothiriel smiled. "I did not expect to see you today at all. Elphir told me you were in council with my father and King Elessar.  
  
"I was," he answered, but then he smiled. "As soon as Faramir came in, I knew you had returned, so I made it a point to look a little bored and antsy. King Elessar took pity on me and dismissed council early," he said, with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"You didn't! You are so full of cheek! However, very little escapes his majesty's notice. I would say that he saw through your little act, but let you go anyway," she giggled.  
  
"Suppose. What does it matter? I'm here now," he smiled, as he held out his hand to her. "Will you grace me with your presence during a walk around the gardens?" he asked.  
  
"Of course. I should love to," she smiled, as she took his arm.  
  
As the two walked in the gardens, Eomer's free hand fingered the ring in his pocket. Finally, he worked up enough nerve to ask her. He stopped her, right as the duo reached the shade of a large tree.  
  
"May I ask you something?" Eomer asked, trying not to appear anxious or nervous.  
  
"Of course, my lord. Ask anything and I shall answer to the best of my ability," Lothiriel said earnestly and smiled at him.  
  
He took that as encouragement enough and began. "Will you..."  
  
"Eomer! Lothiriel! Where are you? Lothiriel? Your father wishes to speak to you!" Eowyn said, as she rambled through the gardens searching for them. Eomer cursed under his breath, then turned to the princess.  
  
"I think you had better go," he urged gently, and watched her follow Eowyn back to the palace.


	15. Going Back?

Going Back?  
  
Lothiriel sighed as the last of her gowns were packed away. She had completely forgotten that her father had planned to leave the following day. She thought of the happy memories she had in Minas Tirith for the few weeks she was there, and especially the pleasant company she had kept during them.  
  
Surely, she would miss Eomer dearly. They had become such good friends, had they not? Even more than friends? Yes, indeed. She would miss him dearly, but it could not be helped. Eomer would return to Rohan in another two- month time, after the birth of his nephew. Lothiriel smiled as she thought of Eowyn. She would miss her friend dearly as well, but she had no other choice but to return home with her father.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88  
  
Eomer sighed, deeply frustrated. He could not believe that the princess was leaving for Dol Amroth on the morrow! She had not informed him of that! Granted, it had slipped her mind completely, and he really could not blame her, but by Eru he was frustrated!  
  
He looked at the ring again and then placed it lovingly back into its box to stay for a little while longer. Their parting that evening had been bittersweet. Yes, she had sealed it with a kiss, but he could not help but miss her presence already, and she had not even left! What would he do to pass the time in boring old Minas Tirith once she was gone? He truly did not know how much longer he could survive the long days in council, and silently counted the days until he could be back in the comforts of his own home again.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88  
  
Eomer rose much before dawn the next day, hoping to catch the party from Dol Armroth before they departed. He ran downstairs and caught the party, just as they were about to depart. He pulled a half-asleep Lothiriel aside.  
  
"Princess," he said desperately, as he looked in her eyes. "When shall I see you again?" he asked, earnestly. "Do you not travel to Minas Tirith before my time here is up?"  
  
"Nay," she said quietly, then looked at him. "I will miss you greatly."  
  
"As I will you. Promise me...promise me you'll at least write?" he asked.  
  
"Every day, without fail, you shall hear of my adventures," she smiled. "I shall not forget you."  
  
"Nor I you," he answered sincerely as he kissed her hand. "I shall see you in the future, for certain our paths will cross again," he smiled at her. "Have a safe journey home," and with that, he watched as the group departed.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88  
  
Lothiriel looked out of her window, satisfied, as she finished her eighth letter that week to Eomer and packaged it carefully with the rest of them. She intended to have the messenger deliver them to him in the morning. She walked out to her balcony and watched as the sun dipped low in the sky, until it met with the water and disappeared entirely. She entered her chambers again, as sleep quickly enveloped her and she surrendered herself to the land of dreams.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88  
  
Eomer sat around, bored. She had been gone but five days, and he could not escape her memory. Even now, as he was staying with his sister in Emyn Arnen, he was reminded of their time there together.  
  
"Eomer! That is it! I cannot take this anymore!" Eowyn said, frustrated at her elder brother, but with a wide smile on her face. "Faramir and I have decided that..."  
  
"What have we decided?" he asked. Then he looked from her to Eomer and he regained his memory. "Oh yes, of course! We've decided that..."  
  
"You're pathetic!" Eowyn said, her voice rising a little higher as she got more animated.  
  
"Well, thank you sister," Eomer said, as he skulked back into his chair.  
  
"So, well...Lothiriel made me promise we would visit her at Dol Amroth. We've written to Lord Imrahil, and just received a reply back with the messenger who also, by the way, bears about a book-and-a-half worth of letters for you from you-know-who..." Eowyn stated sarcastically.  
  
"Well, what my lovely wife is trying to say is this—we're going to Dol Amroth. We've decided that we want a last vacation before this little one is here," Faramir started.  
  
"That, and being so close to Minas Tirith is making me cranky!" Eowyn finished with a flourish.  
  
Eomer looked at the two, before cutting in. "Does that mean I have to move my things back to Minas Tirith?" he asked.  
  
"You are so frustrating sometimes Eomer! No, silly! You're coming with us!" Eowyn smiled. "Besides, you are King of Rohan, and you haven't even had a proper tour of the countryside yet! It's shameful, really. So, pack your things and off we go! We leave on the morrow, for I am anxious to see my beloved and darling Lothiriel," Eowyn said, as she and Faramir left the room with a now-giddy Eomer, who first rushed to collect his letters and second ran to pack his things. 


	16. Are We There Yet?

Author's Note: Man! Updating is almost as frustrating as writing! Especially when you've got five or more chapters to update! Good golly! Well, hope you're enjoying it so far. Only a few more chapters left!  
  
Are We There Yet?  
  
"Oh for goodness sakes!" Eowyn giggled, as she looked at her restless sibling. She turned to her husband. "Do something! He is driving me insane!"  
  
"Now, now Eomer..." Faramir began, but was cut off by his wife.  
  
"Eomer! We shall be there soon enough! Stop asking if we're there yet! You are worse than a child!" Eowyn scolded, as the group journeyed toward the great palace of Dol Amroth.  
  
"Fine," Eomer grumbled, but then perked up when the group came through a clearing of the trees and onto a paved road.  
  
"Are we there yet?" he asked, hopeful.  
  
"No!" both Faramir and Eowyn answered, and he sunk back into his saddle.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88  
  
Lothiriel took Felarof on a romp of their favourite riding haunt—the coast. She urged the horse on, faster and faster, as he galloped through the waves that were crashing onto the beaches. She felt so free and alive! She stood up completely on the saddle, keeping hold of the reigns, and let the water splash onto her legs. Little did she know that she was being watched.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88  
  
Eomer was a little upset to find that when they arrived at Dol Amroth, Lothiriel was out on her afternoon ride and was not expected back until dinner time. He sighed, as he walked out to the cliffs and looked down onto the beach. It was there he spotted her, and he was shocked at her actions.  
  
She was beautiful, her hair flying wildly behind her, as she boldly stood up on her horse and maneuvered him around, while standing upright. He had never seen such a stunt performed, not even in Rohan! Here was a skilled rider, indeed.  
  
He watched her more closely, as she slowed her horse down and jumped off. She patted his neck and produced a treat from her pocket—a carrot. The horse ate it quickly. Eomer watched as Lothiriel ran into the waves and swam around, her laughter floating up to him as her horse pranced around, spraying water all over her. Eomer saw a figure approaching her, and recognized it to be that of her brother Amrothos. He saw him creep up on her and duck her head underwater, and heard her gales of laughter when she surfaced again, as brother and sister splashed around in the water a bit longer, then turned toward home.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88  
  
Lothiriel and Amrothos walked up the steps to their home. Lothiriel, giddy from the day's fun, did not see the large and handsome man standing in her garden as she passed through it.  
  
"So, I have come all this way to see the sea, and I get no greeting from the beloved Lady of Dol Amroth's most royal dwelling?" he asked, teasingly. He laughed as Lothiriel stopped and turned slowly, not believing that it was his voice she heard.  
  
"Eomer?" she asked, as she ran up to him. "Have you really come?" she asked.  
  
"As you see," Eomer laughed, as he shook hands with Amrothos. "Prince, it is good to see you again," Eomer said, sincerely.  
  
"It is good to see you as well," Amrothos reluctantly admitted, then led the two to the house. "Who else has accompanied you?"  
  
"My personal eored, and my sister and her husband."  
  
"A whole eored? Do you not think that is too many to travel with, or do you fear for your own safety while in Gondor?" Amrothos asked, a little shocked at the large amount of Rohan's best soldiers that traveled hither from Ithilien.  
  
"No, but I fear for the safety of my sister. If I had it my way, every able- bodied soldier would be with us now," he grunted. "Would you not do the same, if not more, to protect yours?" he asked.  
  
"Well met, Eomer King," Amrothos answered, genially. "I would indeed go to the ends of the earth for this trouble-maker," he smiled. "But then again, who would not?'  
  
Eomer and Amrothos came to an accord, as Lothiriel rushed into the house to find Eowyn. 


	17. Finally!

Finally!  
  
Eomer enjoyed the time he had with the royal family from Dol Amroth. The Prince was kind and genial to his guests—nothing short of the gracious host they always knew him to be. Eomer sighed as he counted the days he had left in Dol Amroth. Only two more.  
  
It was agreed upon before the party from Ithilien left that Eowyn, being a couple months away from ushering in a new Steward of Gondor (or so she adamantly claimed), must return home before the last one-and-a-half months of her pregnancy. Thus, Faramir insisted that the party must leave exactly on that date—not one day more, but possibly one or two days less, if the King of Rohan could spare it, and spare it he would, for the sake of hospitality and loyalty to his sister.  
  
He looked out from his balcony and saw the garden of the spacious palace that the royal family called home. Further out, beyond the white marble walls and gates, were carefully paved steps that led down the cliffs and to the sea.  
  
Again, his thoughts turned back to the ring that journeyed with him from Ithilien. He thought carefully. Would she truly be willing to give up her carefree and comfortable life in this spacious palace, surrounded by those who love her best, to shoulder responsibility and, at most, life in the prison of rules that Methuseld commanded of its mistress? Eomer decided no, but what was the worst that could happen? My heart would break in two, and I would cease to be. Hmmm. Considering that just a year before, he was facing death and then a sudden kingship with thousands of lives depending on his decisions, he decided that the worst wasn't too bad. Then again, maybe it was. Eomer sighed, picked up the box that held the ring, and headed to Lord Imrahil's study to have a word with the estimable prince.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88  
  
"So let me get this straight. You wish to tear from my arms my only daughter? The one who, since her mother's death, has kept me content with life? The one who has been my light in the world? I do not even begin to speak of what her brothers think of her. I know how much you love your sister. Multiply that times three, and also factor in the fact that since age six, Lothiriel has never left their sides. We must also consider Faramir, for although he is also married, he takes comfort in the fact that she is so near to him. He practically raised her, you know. They are closer to each other than any of her brothers are to her. Ask my permission? To steal the light of Dol Amroth?" Imrahil raved on, each word making Eomer regret his decision to inform the Prince of his intentions. Imrahil continued his pacing, but snuck a peek out of the corner of his eye to see how the young monarch was handling his teasing. What he saw almost made him cry tears of mirth. There was Eomer, sitting in a chair, hands over his face, and truly humbled. Imrahil sighed.  
  
"My boy, I cannot deny you love. I love Lothiriel with all my heart, and though I wish I could leave and follow her hither to Rohan, or to the ends of the earth, I cannot. For nigh twenty years I have looked forward to and dreaded this day. And now that it is come, I am glad it is you that is asking. For you are the only man I deem worthy enough for my princess jewel. I give you my blessing, and only ask that you might allow a henpecked old man to visit the daughter whose littlest finger he has been wrapped around since the day she was laid in his arms."  
  
"My lord, I truly thank you!" Eomer smiled, his face completely lit up. "I am indebted to you forever, and for that, you may have whatever you wish, just short of the Riddermark, and I shall grant it to you. If you should wish to visit Lothiriel weekly, I should grant it. If you wish to take residence in Rohan, I would give my leave and send word to have quarters fit for the finest Lord of Gondor prepared at once!" he talked animatedly.  
  
"Son, for truly son you shall be, go and speak with my daughter. That is all I ask at this moment," Imrahil smiled. Eomer held out his hand to shake it, signifying the sealing of a deal. Imrahil looked at the hand, then embraced Eomer instead. "Go!" He laughed as Eomer scampered out of the room.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88  
  
Lothiriel was walking in the gardens, reading a book (her newest gift from Faramir), when a great pair of arms embraced her. Knowing instantly that it was Eomer, but in the mood for some light teasing, she screamed, then said rather saucily, "Darling. Ssssh! It is not nice to sneak up on me! I am sure the King of Rohan will not like you taking such liberties," she giggled.  
  
"Oh, but he is not watching, and he will not care. Quick, he turns his back, give me a kiss!"  
  
"What cheek!" Lothiriel giggled, but she kissed him anyway. "What brings you to the garden, to disrupt my reading?"  
  
Eomer looked at the book and frowned. "History of Middle Earth, Volume...What?" he asked, absolutely astounded at the fact that the novel was not some mushy book of poetry as he thought, but a book of history.  
  
"It's the volume that I needed to complete my collection. The one about Rohan," she smiled. "Your people's history really is quite interesting."  
  
"I thank you for the compliment, my darling princess. Now that you are reading that book, should you ever want to come and visit Rohan?"  
  
"Are you inviting me? Shall I come as guest? Or perhaps I could convince Elessar to make me the new ambassador to Rohan," she cocked her eyebrow.  
  
"Lothiriel," he turned serious, and she put her hand over his lips. She led him to a nearby bench, sat them both down, then looked at him with a worried look.  
  
"What is the matter, my lord?"  
  
Eomer took her hands to steady his own from shaking, then began. "Ever since I saw your ride furiously up the city circles in Minas Tirith, I could not help but fall in love with you. You are beautiful, intelligent, full of spirit, courageous, and most importantly (he winked) a good horsewoman."  
  
Lothiriel giggled and rolled her eyes. "Yes, heaven forbid that we neglect to mention that particular skill."  
  
"I fear I cannot leave Dol Amroth in two days time without knowing...what I mean to say is...will you give me the honor of returning with me to Rohan—not as my guest, or as an ambassador of Gondor, but as my bride?" he looked at her with hopeful eyes.  
  
Lothiriel sat pensive for a moment, she looked at their hands connected, then snuck at look at his face, as his hopeful look turned to one of fear and rejection.  
  
"I shall," she said simply, and that was all she needed to say. Eomer looked at her incredulously, as if he did not believe he heard a word of her acceptance. She firmly placed two hands on his head, leaned in, and kissed him.  
  
When they separated, he smiled. He looked at her, then opened the box he carried. "This ring was passed down to me from my beloved late uncle. It belonged to my aunt, the last Queen of Rohan. Since the beginning of the history of the Riddermark, the Queens of Rohan have worn this on their finger. Traditionally, it is to be given at the start of the betrothal. Will you, Lothiriel, honor me by wearing it as a symbol of our love?" he asked, as he held the ring.  
  
She held out her hand, and he slipped it on. A perfect fit. She marveled at the craftsmanship of such an item. "'Tis beautiful!" she murmured. He smiled. He had finally found his queen. Together, they headed back into the house to share their good news. 


	18. 100 Years or Forever

Author's Note: I'm finally done! Hope you enjoyed it! I'll see you around the review boards of every Lothiriel/Eomer story written! Hehehe. But, most likely, I'll never attempt another story. That was a bit too much of an adventure for me. Thanks for your kind reviews. It was fun while it lasted.  
  
100 Years or Forever  
  
Six Months Later...  
  
Lothiriel sighed, as she lay in bed, halfway between sleep and consciousness. By Eru, she was nervous! Today, she was to become bound to her love for life. She turned her thoughts around in her head when suddenly a knock came at the door.  
  
"Are you awake?" Eowyn cried, as she boldly pushed open the door. She and none other than the Queen of Gondor herself glided into the room.  
  
"Eowyn, Arwen, what is the meaning of this? It is not even sunrise yet!" Lothiriel protested, as she tried to bury herself under the covers. After all, the week that the women spent together in Rohan getting ready for the wedding had allowed them to grow very close to each other.  
  
"Oh shush! You are such a bedbug! Get up! We have a surprise for you!" Eowyn giggled as the princess groaned. She turned to Arwen. "Surely, dear Arwen, for the occasion of a lazy and stubborn princess, you could not conjure up some elven magic to get her upright?"  
  
Arwen laughed her silvery laugh. "Not even I could counter the forces of the lethargic and lazy princess from Dol Amroth...or should we say soon-to-be Queen of Rohan, although if she doesn't get out of bed, I dare say she will miss her own wedding."  
  
"Yes, and I'm sure Eomer would be very put out," Eowyn added.  
  
"Fine! This had better be worth it!"  
  
"It is!" the two ladies chimed, as they helped Lothiriel get in a simple dress. Suddenly, the three ladies heard crying.  
  
"Oh horsedung! I knew he would do that!" Eowyn sighed, exasperated. The three ladies opened the door to find Faramir juggling a rather cranky Prince Elboron.  
  
"Darling, I think he's hungry," Faramir insisted, trying to pass the baby off to her.  
  
"No dear, I've just fed him. More likely, you have some cleaning up to do!" Eowyn chided.  
  
"I was afraid of that," Faramir muttered, as the three women passed out onto the wide steps of Meduseld.  
  
Eowyn and Arwen motioned for Lothiriel to take a seat.  
  
"What are we doing here?" Lothiriel asked groggily, while rubbing sleep from her eyes.  
  
"We're watching your last sunrise as a single woman," they said simply, as if it were the most obvious thing to do. Lothiriel smiled, as the sun's rays began to peek up from the horizon. The three looked upon the wild plains of Rohan and sighed, content for that moment to be in each other's company.  
  
"There you are!" Faramir exclaimed! "I think he wants you!"  
  
"Yes, so you always claim. He always happens to want or need me right when you and Elessar and Eomer happen to want to get into some mischief. Really, for the prestigious noblemen that you are, can't you stay out of trouble for one minute?" Eowyn asked, exhausted from tending to the baby.  
  
"I'll take him," Lothiriel said, simply, as Faramir passed the baby to her. His cries quieted to sniffles as he looked up at her. She smiled down at him and cooed. "You are the most adorable little prince I have ever laid eyes on! Come, let Auntie Lothiriel give you the royal tour of Rohan." With that, she led him around the Great Hall, as Eowyn passed her a look of gratitude and sunk into the nearest chair about her.  
  
Lothiriel sat at the table, eating breakfast and keeping Elboron occupied at the same time, when a man sat next to her, ashen-faced.  
  
"Eomer, whatever is the matter?"  
  
Eomer awoke that morning to the sound of laughter. From the musical noise, he could pick out Lothiriel's. He smiled, as he thought of how it would not be so bad to rise to a melody like that every morning for the rest of his life.  
  
Suddenly, there was abrupt pounding at the door, then four tall men barged in.  
  
"Wake up!" one voice said.  
  
"We must talk!" another added.  
  
"You're gonna die," one mentioned, deviously.  
  
"Oh shove it, all of you. Wake up Eomer King! The mighty and venerable Princes of Gondor have some business with you!" Faramir boomed, as Elboron babbled in his arms.  
  
Eomer poked his head out from under the covers and raised an eyebrow?  
  
"Do all the mighty and venerable Princes of Gondor really have business with me, or is that one," he said, pointing to Elboron, "merely here because he was coerced against his will?" He held out his hand to the baby. "You would not so willingly scheme against your uncle, would you innocent babe?" Elboron pried his hand out of Eomer's and slapped it against his arm. "Okay, nevermind," Eomer said, replacing his hand under the covers. He turned to the brothers from Dol Amroth and their cousin the Steward. "What business do you have with me that requires my attention ere the sun rises on the day of my wedding?" he growled.  
  
All four of them unexpectedly drew their swords.  
  
Amrothos spoke first. "We would just like to inform you..."  
  
"...that though you may be wed to our sister at the end of this night..." Elphir added in.  
  
"...if we hear so much as a squeak of unhappiness..." Erchirion said.  
  
"...then we shall have no qualms in torturing you so cruelly that you will beg for mercy in the form of death!" Faramir finished with a flourish, all four of them now having their blades upon his throat.  
  
Eomer gulped. "Ummm. Thanks?" he said, not knowing what to truly say to such a threat.  
  
"Oh," Amrothos said, swinging his sword broadly in the air now. "No doubt father will want to have a little chat with you too. Best not mention this one. Really won't do you too much good, that," he winked, and the four left the room. Eomer breathed a sigh of relief, truly believing every word that left their mouths.  
  
Eomer turned to Lothiriel and related the story to her. She laughed then turned to Elboron. "Now, my bonnie lad, you certainly did not threaten the great King of the Riddermark?"  
  
Elboron responded by banging his spoon on the table. Eomer sulked. "Even the little one plots against me," he pouted.  
  
Lothiriel merely laughed, kissed him on the cheek, and readied herself for the afternoon's ceremonies.  
  
"Stop fidgeting!" Eowyn exclaimed. "You are worse than Elboron on a hot day!"  
  
Arwen merely laughed as she put the finishing touches on Lothiriel's intricate hair-do. The two ladies stepped back and smiled at the reflection, as they turned Lothiriel around to look at herself in the mirror.  
  
Lothiriel gasped. The dress, she knew, was beautiful—a gift from Arwen and Eowyn, it was crafted by the fair and skilled elven folk. But she never imagined that she would look so beautiful in it. She smiled, satisfied, then turned back to the ladies.  
  
"Well, I dare say your father should be here any minute," Arwen said, as she and Eown glanced at the door. Suddenly, a knock reverberated from outside.  
  
Lothiriel sighed and braced herself, preparing for the long walk from her quarters to the great hall, where the ceremony was to take place. Arwen opened the door and ushered the prince of Dol Amroth in, as she and Eowyn took their leave to join the guests already assembled in the hall.  
  
Eomer was nervous, and if showed. Even Faramir kept patting him on the back, as if to reassure him, although all that did was make him even more anxious of the coming ceremony.  
  
"Stop moving about so! You're supposed to be standing still," Faramir whispered.  
  
"You know, if you sigh any more, you won't have enough breath to give your vows," Elessar joked.  
  
"Shut up," he said, and the two men of Gondor shared a laugh. "What if she says no?" he said miserably.  
  
"She won't," they both said, as they turned to see Lothiriel walk in accompanied by her father.  
  
Eomer turned that way also and gasped. There was his beautiful lady in a stunning gown walking down the aisle towards him!  
  
Lothiriel smiled at him, as she looked upon him with tears in her eyes. Imrahil stopped when he reached Eomer, took his hand, and joined the two, but not before a last kiss from his darling daughter. Then he went and joined her brothers at their seats.  
  
Gandalf himself conducted the ceremony. Much to the delight of both, neither said no. Then, before they knew it, it was time for the personal vows.  
  
Lothiriel turned to Eomer. "Long have I known in my heart the love that I harbor for you there is not just some fleeting feeling, but an emotion that has consumed me entirely and will fill my life for the rest of my days. I love you, always Eomer. You have made me the happiest among women." She kissed his cheek, then slid the ring on his finger.  
  
Eomer gulped, tears beginning to form in his eyes. He then quickly swallowed his emotions and held her hands in his. "Lothiriel, since the first time I saw you I was blown away by your beauty, your grace, your talent and skill, your intelligence, your courage, your strength. However, every time I saw you I was also blown away by my feelings for you—my love for you, which grows stronger every second I am in your presence. I cannot imagine a time in my life without you, for you complete me entirely. Since I met you, I know what it means to live. Thank you for your love, and in return I shall promise to love you as much as 100 years if needs be, nay, forever, for I cannot imagine anything more beautiful and perfect than a life with you." Eomer slid the ring on her finger. Gandalf raised their joined hands and turned them to face the audience.  
  
"I now present to you, joined by the mutual bonds of love, Eomer King and his Queen, Lothiriel of Rohan!"  
  
The crowd cheered, and even louder cheering was heard all the way out the hall, down the steps, and deep onto the fields of Edoras. For their beloved King now had a wife, and their beloved Rohan now had a Queen, and all was well for the rest of their days as a couple, as a people, and as a country. 


	19. Author's Note

Thanks to everyone for all the super reviews! I feel so lucky to have such great readers! Thanks also for making my first and last fanfic a nice little success, if I do say so myself. I've had bunches of fun, and it's been a blast while it lasted! I'll be around, leaving my little reviews here and there...I'm sure I'll see you guys around too! Thanks for being the best! 


End file.
